<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the ashes of shattered dreams by brightasstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394474">From the ashes of shattered dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars'>brightasstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rebirth, Shapeshifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, Magnus. I do. Whatever it takes, whatever you need.”<br/>Magnus’ golden eyes blazed in the dark, then he chuckled softly.<br/>“Angsty proposal, isn’t it?”<br/>Alec giggled.<br/>“It’s a proposal, anyway. It implies forever.”<br/>“If there ever will be a chance, I will make you the proper one,” Magnus added.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Favorite Malec Stories, Hunter's Moon Fic Recs, Trope Celebration Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fire Down Below</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written for the Celebration of Tropes Event of the Hunter’s Moon Discord Server.<br/>The selected trope is Animal Transformation – Shapeshifting</p><p>A special thanks goes to the friends of the Hunter’s Moon Discord for supporting the idea behind this fic.</p><p>Just a few further information.<br/>The Phoenix is a mythological bird which lives for 500 years. Then she burns and reborns after three days, from her own ashes.<br/>In this AU Shadowhunters are immortal beings.<br/>I hope you’ll enjoy reading as I enjoyed writing. Any comments are always welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another bang, and then fire again, all around New York.</p><p>It had been a week now.</p><p> </p><p>Each day there was a blasting somewhere, followed by a huge, blue, and red fire that enwrapped everything.</p><p> </p><p>Jace looked at the ever-burning flames from the distance. He was standing in front of his window at the Institute, staring at the streets. People were screaming and running away from the buildings as the flames chased them.</p><p>He could see a thick gray smoke billowing into the once pale blue sky.</p><p> </p><p>The firefighters were doing the best they could, but the spontaneous combustion started over and over again.</p><p>No matter how much effort they give in to it, the fire didn't cease.</p><p> </p><p>The dynamic was always the same. The flames wrapped up around the buildings and then grew until they had soared. Before decaying, they blew up and the brightness turned into dust and misery. </p><p>Then they spontaneously ignited again and finally, every time, almost magically, they disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Jace was sure that all these fires weren’t a mundane thing. The flames burst up too quickly, spread at an impressive speed, and seemed impossible to take down. </p><p> </p><p>Jace wanted to check and see up close what was happening. Shadowhunters and Downworlders were immortal, and the fires were no threat to them. Still, he was worried about who was making them happen. </p><p> </p><p>He ran toward the red and blue flames that were surrounding an old edifice that used to be a car park. Before long, the fire was sneaking his way out from the building. The windows started cracking and the splinters were falling all over the place. </p><p>The establishment suddenly lit up in a flash of scorching flame, exploded, and disappeared in clouds of blue and grey thick smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“How is it possible?”, Jace shouted to Izzy and Clary.</p><p> </p><p>“Jace, look! The flames seem like…moving”, Izzy remained still on the other hand of the road. She stared at a red burning snake advancing toward where she was standing.</p><p> </p><p>Their suspicions were well-founded. The flames were enchanted, following a mind of their own, spreading through the blocks quickly.</p><p>The incandescent monster showed no pity, it consumed everything he came in touch with and then flared up. </p><p>Only to regenerate and burn again, stronger than before.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy moved away just in time. </p><p> </p><p>The sinuous river of flames seemed not interested in her. It continued its journey through the streets not leaving anything behind.</p><p> </p><p>Then they saw it.</p><p> </p><p>A huge flying orange bird with an enormous plumed tail and big widespread wings. They were so extensive that they generated a swirling wind and a loud flapping noise.</p><p>It moved fast, faster than the eye could follow, even with their Heightened Speed Rune activated.</p><p>Then it disappeared, and the flames ceased. All at once.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it. It’s the bird," Jace said, "but we can't catch it or kill it. It’s too fast. And it flies too high. I told you, Izzy, we have no other choice. We have to search for him."</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t come. And you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to try. Alec is the only one who can shoot an arrow and take it down.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace was standing in front of the window, inside his office. </p><p>As the Head of the Institute it was his duty to do everything in his power to solve this situation.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been years since we've heard from him. It seems that he secretly cooperates with other Institutes, but he has never come back since he's gone. Jace you know it, more also, we don’t know where he is. Where he lives.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace knew that too. Alec had closed the bond completely the moment Maryse and Robert had thrown him away.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he placed his palm flat on the parabatai rune and withdrew it quickly. The excruciating nothingness that came from that feather touch was unbearable. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m doing this for you Jace. For you all. I want you to have the life you deserve. Live as if you have buried me. Live as if I was dead. Remind me and keep me in your heart, as I will always do with you. Tell Izzy and Max I love them. Don’t search for me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jace's eyes were full of tears again, as he reminded Alec’s last words.</p><p> </p><p>Alec, who had always put them ahead. </p><p>Alec, who loved with all his heart. </p><p>Alec...</p><p> </p><p>“I do”, Max muttered.</p><p> </p><p>They all jerked toward him.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”, Jace mumbled. His voice sounded sharp and angry.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy gave him a reprimanding look. Max was seventeen now but Jace still intimidated him. Max had always been more interested in mental aspects of life than in the physical ones. He was smart, intelligent, and he had an extreme acute insight into situations.</p><p> </p><p>Jace was conscious that his ways had conspicously worsened since Alec had gone away. Alec had always had the power to balance him, to make him more approachable.</p><p>He shrugged and mumbled a muffled, "Sorry Max, go on."</p><p>“I said that I do. I do know where Alec lives.”</p><p>Izzy’s eyes filled with tears.</p><p>“Have you been seeing him?”, she choked on her last word.</p><p> </p><p>Max shook his head.</p><p>“He doesn’t know. One year ago I was patrolling in Silver Lake Park. It was almost midnight and the park was closed. I was strolling around the lake. That’s when I saw him. He's living there, in a small wooden cabin that you can't spot during the day. And he is not alone... he has ….a dragon…”</p><p> </p><p>“Alec has <em>WHAT</em>?!?!?!”, Jace's face turned red. He couldn't tell if he felt more angry or surprised.</p><p>“Alec had always wanted that. It had been his desire since he was a kid…”, Izzy muttered.</p><p> </p><p>When Shadowhunters were kids and received their first rune, they were given the chance to choose a magic creature. Izzy had picked up a snake, Jace a winged horse, and Max a giant glow bug.</p><p>Alec had always wanted a dragon, but Maryse and Robert wouldn't allow him to, so he just ended up having none.</p><p><em>It's dangerous. </em>They used to tell him. <em>You won't be able to tame it</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“What else?”, Jace called their attention back.</p><p>“He… I have been going there almost every night since then. He cooperates with other Institutes, covertly. I have seen men and women with runes talking to him, many times, and asking him for help. He leaves every morning at the early hours before the sun is up, and he comes back every night. I guess I just wanted to be with him, I missed him.”</p><p>Jace’s eyes softened as his voice did.</p><p>“Why haven’t you told us anything?”</p><p>“Because I eavesdropped what he told you the day he went away”, Max's voice was low and slightly trembling.</p><p> </p><p>He had been keeping this secret for all those years. Max was only twelve when Alec had left.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy turned toward Jace.</p><p>“When? What is Max talking about? You told us that he had run away during the night…”, her voice cracked as the memories of that terrible morning came back to her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>On that day she had entered the dining hall and found out from the others that Alec was missing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alec was the Head of the Institute.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two nights before he left, he had finally found the courage to tell his parents that he couldn't go along with his arranged marriage, not with Lydia nor with any other woman they would have chosen for him, because he was gay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jace sighed. He knew he shouldn’t have lied to her, but he had promised him.</p><p>“He asked me to, Izzy. He told me that we had to live as if he was dead. He said that it would have been easier for us, he didn’t want to be a burden…”</p><p>Izzy’s eyes were red, for the tears and the regret she was feeling.</p><p>“We should have fought for him."</p><p>“He said he would have been happier, knowing that we could have the life we had always wanted and fought for.”</p><p>Izzy exhaled deeply, “This sounds like Alec.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, he seems…in peace”, Max added.</p><p> </p><p>Clary was beside Jace. They ruled the Institute together since Maryse and Robert had gone back to Alicante. She knew they had no alternatives and she hoped that Alec would have said yes. Jace missed him and needed him.</p><p>“Jace is right. Alec is the only one who can help us to solve this, and then he can decide what to do. If he wants to return here or not."</p><p>“It’s not on him, Clary. You know that. He can’t choose. If he stays here even to help us, mum and dad will go through with their plan and ask for his deruning.”</p><p>“Izzy’s right. But we need him. I…we can go and talk with him and if he accepts, we are going to find a place for him to stay until this will be over.”</p><p>“We can ask the High Warlock”, Clary said.</p><p>"Magnus Bane?", Jace replied, "He doesn't seem to like Nephilims. When he comes here he never smiles or says anything. He stays outside, works on the wards, and then goes away."</p><p> </p><p>"How can you say he doesn't like Nephilims?," Izzy argued, "Have you ever said --<em>hi--</em>to him? Have you ever invited him to come inside? I have talked with him a couple of times at <em>The Pandemonium</em>. He's nice. He owns the place and he's quite the dancer, I have to admit. From what I have seen there, I can tell that he has a <em>thing </em>for black haired with blue eyes. Maybe, he will help us", Izzy said.</p><p> </p><p>Jace felt a small hint of hope, a luxury he could have never afforded before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You were always in our hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They meet Alec, again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dragon was black and not that huge as Jace was expecting it to be.</p><p> </p><p>His back was flat, his body covered in black scales, and he had a tail-fin that resembled the one of a black manta. </p><p>He had a large wide scar on his left shoulder. His eyes were bright green, with slit pupils, almost panther-like. </p><p> </p><p>Jace stared at the large black wings flapping as the beast toddled around Alec who was sitting on the grass eating a burger.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyperion, you already had your fish on our way home, stop it”, and he smiled.</p><p>The dragon flapped his wings playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Clary grabbed Jace’s hand, he was trembling. His breath was uneven and Alec sensed something.</p><p>He surged, grabbed his bow, and shoot an arrow into the darkness. Jace pushed Izzy against his chest just in time.</p><p>Hyperion revolved following the arrow and gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, Alec. You almost killed her”, the voice was coming from nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Alec widened his eyes. He would have recognized that voice in a crowd of a thousand people. Then his mind went to Izzy, and he dropped his bow to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Izzy. He had missed her so much. More than anyone. More than Jace. There hadn't been a night, in those long and lonely five years, that he hadn't thought about her. </p><p>Izzy didn't know, but he often flew over the Pandemonium to see her when she hung out with Simon.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you all glamoured? I could have killed you! Idiots!”</p><p><em>Not the best beginning</em>, Jace thought and slid his stele over his rune.</p><p> </p><p>Alec almost lost all his composure as he saw him.</p><p>Jace. His parabatai. Alec lurched toward him, his arms curving around Jace's shoulders. </p><p> </p><p><em>God</em>. Jace thought. <em>How I missed you, Alec.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Alec…”, he couldn’t speak. He raised his hands up his brother’s back and rested his forehead on his shoulder.</p><p>Izzy and Max were waiting, patiently for their turn. </p><p> </p><p>Alec turned and saw his sister, though she was crying her eyes were shining bright. A strangled noise left his mouth as tears started falling down.</p><p>“Izzy…I am sorry. I am so sorry. Come here." These words were all she needed to throw herself into his arms.</p><p>Simon knew how much she had missed him. She always talked about him when they were alone, sharing memories of their childhood. It was almost heartbreaking, Simon thought. She was clutching his leather jacket as he buried his face into her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Then Alec raised his head and looked straight into Max's eyes, gasping.</p><p><em>God, Max is a man</em>. </p><p>He was tall, quite as tall as Alec was, and his shoulders were wide, his arms built up. </p><p> </p><p>Alec smiled and pulled back from Izzy’s arms. He closed the distance between them and halted right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a man, Max. You were a boy, and you’re a man. I've been thinking about you. I've been there for Izzy and Jace when they were growing up. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you. Have they been good to you?”, Alec tentatively reached out with his hand.</p><p>He feared that Max might have pushed him away.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know that Max had been waiting for this moment for all those years.</p><p>Max curled his fingers around Alec’s hand, marveling at how similar they had become. He had the same big hands and the same long slender fingers. He shoved his brother against his chest, with such a strength that Alec flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“Which… which is your weapon?”, he whispered, not finding any better question to fill the gap of those years.</p><p>There were so many things he had missed, so many things to ask.</p><p>“A star-shaped shuriken. I have embedded your arrowheads into the tips,” Max told him as if this had been the most normal thing to do.</p><p>“It has been a way to keep you with me. All these years.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec hissed. These words hit him like a stab, even if he never regretted his choice, his sacrifice. </p><p> </p><p>Then it was Clary's and Simon's turn.</p><p> </p><p>Hyperion was relaxed and sprawled on the ground, resting. He had stopped growling and snarling as he had seen Alec relaxing into Jace’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyperion?”, Alec called him and the black dragon raised on his legs and trudged toward him.</p><p>The animal almost purred when Alec caressed his head with affection.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyperion… now you can see them up close. These…this is my family.So…”, Alec pointed to Izzy and Jace, “…how’s marriage?”</p><p>Jace furrowed his brows.</p><p>“What do you mean, Alec…How do you even…?”, the words dropped on his lips.</p><p>“What did you think? I have been flying over the Institute, watching over you. Always. I was there on your wedding day.”</p><p>Izzy let out a small sob, then bowed toward the dragon and asked Alec, “Can I stroke his head?”</p><p>Alec nodded, smiling.</p><p>Hyperion cocked his head leaning into the gentle touch of Izzy’s palm.</p><p> </p><p>“So… what can I do for you?”, Alec asked bluntly.</p><p>“Alec…it's not what it seems”. Guilt hit Jace. He realized that Alec knew that if they were there, they probably needed something from him. “We…”</p><p>Alec stopped him.</p><p>“Jace. I was the one who asked you to stay out of my life. I did that to protect you and let you live the life that was meant for you. Don’t feel guilty for coming to me if you’re in need.”</p><p>He turned on his heels and invited them to follow him inside the wooden cabin.</p><p> </p><p>The cabin was small. They sat around a table and Alec grabbed some beers in the fridge.</p><p>“Simon I'm sorry I haven’t blood…”, but Simon took a flask from his jacket and raised it in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy was sitting near Alec and she couldn't cast her eyes away from him. He had become a gorgeous man, with that bit of black stubble that covered his cheeks.</p><p>“You don’t shave anymore?”, she asked.</p><p>Alec smiled. “There are so many stupid habits I have quitted. It’s been hard as hell leaving without you, but living as a lone ranger has its perks”, and he sipped a bit of his beer.</p><p>“You work for other Institutes…”, Max stated.</p><p>“How do you know?”, Alec looked at him in surprise.</p><p>“I have been coming here to see you, each night over the last year. Since the first day I accidentally ran into you while I was patrolling this part of the park.”</p><p>Alec stared at his brother in awe. Max had been coming there to see him, but he had never broken Alec's wish to stay away from them.</p><p>A deep exhale exited from his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Jace was staring at him too. How many things had Alec done without him? How many battles, wounds, dangers, threatens had Alec faced alone? This idea made him lower his head down, toward the wooden floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on now. Tell me. I suppose you haven’t the whole night for this.”</p><p>Clary dropped her glass and started to explain the reason why they were there. Jace seemed too lost in his thoughts to think straight and talk. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen the fires?”</p><p>“No, just heard of. I'm never in town during the daytime.”</p><p>“We have reason to believe that the flames are enchanted. They are not human."</p><p>"Have you done any researches?" Alec asked her.</p><p>"Not yet. We wanted you to see it first."</p><p>"It? What?"</p><p>"The bird. The magical creature that flies over the flames. It's probably the bird that ignites them since we have spotted it in the sky every time the fires burn. It looks like a griffin but its tail seems longer, with more plumes. It's fast and it’s difficult to chase. It flies high and this makes it impossible to catch it with our weapons. Alec, we need your arrows and your aim. More also, now that you can fly too…it would be even easier. Will you help us?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec remained silent, pondering Clary's request. He wanted to help them, but he knew it was almost impossible.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I can’t. If someone sees me at the Institute again, they will tell mum and dad. And they will tell the Clave.”</p><p>Izzy smiled. “Don't worry big brother, we came here with a plan and a solution already. If we can find a safe place for you to stay in, will you come glamoured on a mission with us and have a look? Then you'll decide.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec raised his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“A safe place to stay? Have you already thought about something?”</p><p>“We might have.”</p><p>“In that case, of course. Just to have a look and help you figure out. I can’t fight with you. You all know this.”</p><p>“We have a deal then, good”, Izzy smirked just the way Alec remembered she used to do. </p><p> </p><p>On the doorstep they hugged him, feeling their hearts lighter than ever.</p><p>Jace held him close a little longer. “You don’t know how much I have missed you, Alec. How much I have missed this. You don’t know how difficult it has been not to come to you in all these years.”</p><p>Alec hummed and tightened his arms around Jace’s shoulder because he knew. The hell he knew.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heavenly Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec encounters the magic creature Jace had told him about and his life would never be the same again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Bane.", Jace entered  the loft where the High Warlock of Brooklyn lived.</p><p> </p><p>In Jace's opinion, Magnus Bane was a strange man. He dressed in glittery clothes, wore eyeliner and had his hair spiked up. Despite this, he didn’t look girly at all. There was a natural fierceness, a pride, a strength, that poured out of him and this always made Jace feel a bit uncomfortable around him. That’ s why he had never asked him to come inside. He could sense an unbalance of power, even if he was a warrior, the best one, a Shadowhunter, the Head of the Institute, and he shouldn’t have had. Nonetheless there was something in that man he couldn’t wrap his mind around, something inexplicable.</p><p>He was distant and formal, but kind. His voice was gentle, charming, and pleasant, but it was clear that he didn’t relish an excessive familiarity with no one. He knew his place and he never overstepped. He was precise and accurate, and powerful. The keeper of ancient and forbidden knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time that Jace was standing so close to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Herondale. To what do I owe the pleasure? Problems with the wards? You could have sent me a fire message."</p><p>Jace didn’t know where to start from.</p><p>“…I'm here on personal business... and I would be grateful if you’d keep this conversation...confidential."</p><p> </p><p>Magnus didn’t miss the change in Jace’s voice and tone. Ha scrutinized him. Jace Herondale was often arrogant and overconfident, but at that moment he seemed vulnerable.</p><p>Magnus had lived long enough to understand when someone was about to tell something about himself that needed attention, respect and no judgment. He walked to the table and dropped the cauldron he was holding in his hands then turned, waiting for the other man to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"It's about... my brother."</p><p>"Max?"</p><p>"No. My eldest brother. My parabatai."</p><p> </p><p>Magnus gave him an interrogative look, he'd been in living in London until two years ago, and he had never seen another male Lightwood around the Institute.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a parabatai?” he asked and Jace nodded, swallowing.</p><p>Magnus recognized the pain that came from unspoken words and unresolved grief. Jace must have loved his brother a lot.</p><p>“I thought a man like you would have never wanted a parabatai. He must be special.”</p><p>"He is, Alec... he was the former Head of the Institute until my parents banned him five years ago. They wanted to force him into a combined marriage and he refused."</p><p>"Couldn't they find another suitress? I mean, there are many important families between the Nephilims."</p><p>"The problem is that he would have wanted a suitor...and he told them."</p><p>"Oh...He had courage", Magnus knew from experience how hard it was to win prejudices over. </p><p> </p><p>He could only imagine how terrible that must have been for that poor guy. Nephilims were not open-minded at all.</p><p> </p><p>"He had, yes. It’s about the fires, we need his help. We need an archer."</p><p>"What's an archer got to do with fire?"</p><p>"The bird. There's a flying bird every time the flames burst. We think it's the giant bird. We can't catch him from the ground. More also, we have just discovered that Alec rides a flying dragon."</p><p>"Just?"</p><p>"We haven't seen him in five years. He ... well, this part of the story is not of your concern. He is willing to come and see if he can help us, but he can't stay at the Institute. We can't work there. No one has to know that we have found him. Otherwise, they will derune him."</p><p>"And what exactly will be my part in all of this?"</p><p>"I'm asking you to let him sleep here and to let us work here until we solve this problem. But you can't tell anyone. I know I’m asking a lot and I know you barely even know me."</p><p> </p><p>Magnus remained silent. For a moment he considered to answer with a no. Then he thought about that guy, who had been deprived of his life because of what he was, forced to hide and live in loneliness. His heart made his choice before his mind could object anything and he found himself answering quicker than he would have wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"All right. We have a deal."</p><p>"...and for your payment..."</p><p>"I don't want any payment this time. I never ask for money when I help someone who is in true need.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace nodded out of words. Magnus Bane had surprised him in more than one way. Izzy had been right, the man standing in front of him was nothing alike what he expected to find.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he said. "We will bring him here tomorrow after he has come on mission with us."</p><p> </p><p>Magnus gently nodded back and leaded the way toward the door.</p><p> </p><p>When he was about to exit, Jace turned to him one more time.</p><p>"Mr. Bane..."</p><p>"Call me Magnus, please. We will be seeing each other often I suppose."</p><p>Jace smiled again.</p><p>"Magnus then. I just wanted you to know that my brother is not the easiest person to deal with. Especially if you don’t know him well."</p><p>"Worse than you?", Magnus asked smirking.</p><p>Jace chuckled.</p><p>"Somewhat, yes. But he's kinder, he’s more sensitive. He is also a great listener, and he is open-minded. He just needs a bit of encouragement to open up."</p><p>"Sounds like a good starting point", Magnus looked at him straight in the eyes.</p><p>"Anyway, I'm Jace."</p><p>"See you tomorrow, Jace."</p><p> </p><p>----x----</p><p> </p><p>The dark smoke lifting from the ground was rising above the clouds.</p><p>Alec and Hyperion were flying monitoring the sky, waiting for the bird.</p><p>Jace raised his head and saw them from the street. The black figure in the sky twirled and moved, and even in the quickest vertical takeoffs or in the tight turns, the rider and his dragon were a single body.</p><p>Alec showed a grace in riding Hyperion that he had never had walking.</p><p> </p><p>Alec first heard a wheezing sound, that quickly turned into a sibilant pungent noise, then he saw it.</p><p>The bird was flying up above him. Its feathers were mostly orange, red, and yellow and at the end of the tail, they blended with a shaded purple. </p><p>Its wings were even more extensive than the ones of his dragon.</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s surprise was so intense that he almost fell from Hyperion's back.</p><p>
  <em>It’s a Phoenix. Oh, Angels! </em>
</p><p>Alec followed her graceful movements, bewitched. Her tail swayed beautifully and her cry bore the sound of Paradise.</p><p> </p><p>The Phoenix stopped in the air, in a vertical position, and she flapped its widespread wings in flight, forcefully, shoving the flames away.</p><p>Then she followed the fire, taking control of it with her chant, attracting the red flames toward her body, and then making them disappear.</p><p>She sang again and flew away.</p><p> </p><p>Alec was mesmerized. He had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life.</p><p>At least that’s what he thought at that moment, because he had not met Magnus yet.</p><p> </p><p>----x----</p><p> </p><p>Hyperion tried to land on the roof that Jace had shown Alec that morning, but the building was shielded.</p><p>It seemed as if the dragon was resting his claws on an invisible dome beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>The High Warlock wards were raised and Alec couldn't land.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up his phone.</p><p>"Jace? I'm up here. Up the roof, Can you ask him to lower his wards?"</p><p> </p><p>The shield disappeared and Hyperion lost his balance just for a moment. He opened his wings again and landed gently on the roof's floor.</p><p> </p><p>Alec's hair was messy and tousled due to the wild ride and the wind. </p><p>He saw a steel spiral staircase in the middle of the roof and started to go down.</p><p>The stairs ended in front of a small black door. Just when Alec was about to knock, the door opened into a long corridor, and Alec stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>The scent was the first thing that hit his senses, an exotic wood, it seemed. A shiver ran from his tail bone up to his shoulders. He slid his fingers through his hair, as he approached the light.</p><p> </p><p>"Alec?"</p><p> </p><p>Jace's voice was coming from the room at the end of the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>Alec detected him instantly. Magnus was facing the bar cabinet and pouring an amber liquor inside a glass. He was tall, thin but not skinny.  As he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, Magnus turned and Alec wasn’t prepared for those eyes and that smile.</p><p>His eyes were beautiful, almond-shaped, and golden and his skin was the color of the cinnamon biscuits he used to bake on Christmas’s Eve when he was a child.</p><p>Maybe it had been the thought of the cookies, or maybe it had been that shade of yellow that reminded him of the golden wattle trees in bloom, that made Alec lick his lips, without even realizing it.</p><p> </p><p>Tall, black hair, and those blue eyes. Magnus thought he had never seen that gradient of blue anywhere, sky above or sea below.</p><p>His throat went suddenly dry. It’s not that he hadn’t seen someone beautiful before, of course. But that beauty came from the heart.</p><p> </p><p>An invisible electric current crossed the room as they looked into each other’s eyes, staring in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Magnus this is Alec, my brother. Alec he is…”</p><p>“Magnus Bane. Yes, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Then there was silence again.</p><p> </p><p>Alec stepped forward, his movements were slouchy but Magnus found them somehow sexy.</p><p>“You got it all wrong Jace”, Alec finally said.</p><p> </p><p>They were all looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“The fires…It’s not the bird who ignites them. The bird is what makes them go away. It’s a Phoenix."</p><p>"A... <em>what</em>?", they all say.</p><p>"A Phoenix. I didn't even know that it existed anymore. The Phoenix is the keeper of the fire control power, pyrokinesis. This means that she can control it, and she is immune to it."</p><p> </p><p>Alec seemed lost in veneration as he spoke about the bird and Magnus couldn't help but stare at him in awe.</p><p> </p><p>"Then what? Do you need any further evidence? Now that you have explained to me the powers of that bird, it's obvious that <em><strong>she </strong></em>is the cause of all this destruction. But it seems as if you are hypnotized, Alec."</p><p>"You always jump to conclusions too quickly, Jace. The Phoenix is known to be a majestic bird-like creature that lived in Paradise, in a land of unimaginable perfection and beauty. Her plumage holds a brilliance that is beyond the one of the sun itself. The Phoenix is an angelic creature, made of heavenly grace. She's adventurous, intelligent, and kind. She's helping us. She won't harm us in any way."</p><p> </p><p>Alec was still standing in the undefined space between the corridor and the living room.</p><p>No one dared to break the hollow silence his words had created.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew you would have been of help. You've always been the best in Mythology, Alec", Jace chuckled.</p><p>"Just because I actually attended those lessons, while you preferred your <em>book club</em>. Remember?", and they all giggled.</p><p>"Jace went to a book club?", Max asked bewildered.</p><p>"Almost every day. When he wasn't fighting, or training, he was always <em>reading. </em>Ask Jace about how good those books were", Alec replied back and his face stretched in a smile that made his blue eyes sparkle.</p><p>"Alec stop. This isn't funny", and Max noticed that Jace was embarrassed, something that rarely happened to him.</p><p> </p><p>"All right. So now we have to find who's responsible for all these attacks, are you in?", and he looked at Alec hoping that he would say yes.</p><p>"I'm in, but where will I stay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Here, Alexander. You're staying here with me if it's ok for you."</p><p>Alec gasped, hearing Magnus calling him by his full name.</p><p>“Did I say something wrong?” Magnus wondered.</p><p>"No one ever calls him like that", Izzy said in astonishment.</p><p>"I don't like diminutives or nicknames. If it doesn't bother you, I’d prefer to call you Alexander."</p><p>Alec simply nodded, wondering how was it possible that his name sounded so sweet on those lips.</p><p>"What about Hyperion? I don't want to leave him alone on the roof", he asked.</p><p>"We can let him stay on the balcony, I can expand it for him."</p><p> </p><p>Jace thought that even if they had just met, Alec and Magnus seemed comfortable around each other, and this feeling made him happy.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok then. We have all settled. One more question, Alec. How do we call for the Phoenix help, if we need her?"</p><p>"She will come spontaneously and freely", Magnus answered.</p><p>"Have you met her before? Over the centuries?", Jace asked him.</p><p>"Many times."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You have to start somewhere to get anywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec and Magnus spend their first night at the loft.<br/>They eat and talk, and get to know each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All good?”, Magnus’s voice caught Alec by surprise as he was stroking Hyperion's back.</p><p>Hyperion was snarling and whimpering like a puppy under the gentle touch of Alec’s hands.</p><p>Alec had been sitting on his heels on Magnus’ balcony since the others had left. He was not used to company or conversation anymore. He'd been living alone in the last five years and had never been comfortable around people anyway.</p><p> </p><p>The red, pink, and orange shades of the sunset were slowly turning purple and blue.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around to answer and found Magnus smiling at him.</p><p>“What?”, Alec asked.</p><p>“He really likes you, uhm? I think I’ve never seen a dragon purr in all my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“He does, yes. I found him four years ago in Japan. I was on a mission and he was held captive and I freed him. I have always wanted a dragon but my parents never allowed me to. He kept on trotting around me and I finally decided it was time for me to have a try. I almost died on my first flight, slipping from his back, but he caught me with his tail. I think three or four times. Then I never slipped again.”</p><p>“Shadowhunters …usually don’t like dragons…They believe they are…”</p><p>“Demonic beasts, I know. Shadowhunters have a lot of weird and strange ideas about many things. Mostly because they refuse to know them. To see beyond appearances.”</p><p>"How did you free yourself from those stereotypes and prejudices?"</p><p>"I think I've never had them in the first place. I always thought they were wrong. I always felt a stranger in those four walls of the Institute. Then, since the day I left, I learned that life doesn't often offer you second chances, so it's better to get to know something or someone when it's at your hands reach."</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was astonished. Alec was young but showed a wiseness and a maturity that didn't match with his age. </p><p> </p><p>“Need anything to feed him?”, he finally asked.</p><p>“Ehm, I don’t want to bother you…but, yes. If you can.”</p><p>“I’m a warlock, Alexander. There’s no bother in snapping my fingers. What does he feed on?”</p><p>“Fish, whatever it is. Usually, we go hunting on our way back from the missions.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a huge basket of fresh jumping fishes landed under Hyperion’s eyes and the dragon stared at it, unbelieving and puzzled.</p><p>Alec and Magnus both laughed at his expression and Magnus thought about how long it had been since he had allowed himself to feel so good and relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting dark, and cold. We should go inside and think about dinner. I'll show you your room, Alexander.”</p><p>Alec stood up and followed Magnus inside as if it was the most natural thing to do. He didn't feel uncomfortable. If he was being honest with himself, he liked Magnus.</p><p>He couldn't explain why or how, he only knew that he did. He trusted him and he liked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Any preferences for food? Likes, dislikes?”</p><p>Alec shook his head. “I eat everything, Magnus.”</p><p>Magnus rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I know that Nephilims could eat worms if I would offer them, but I asked you another thing. I want to know what <em>you </em><em>would </em>like to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec stopped and thought about Magnus’ question. What did <em>he like</em>? He didn't know how to answer. He had never considered what his preferences were. Not even when he was a child, he just accepted what the others' choices were.</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging he answered, “I don’t know. I …. I have never…”</p><p>“Ok. Don’t worry. As long as you’ll stay here with me, we will try something new, every evening, and you promise to make a top ten list for me, to hang on the fridge. Sounds good?”</p><p>Alec's lips widened in a big smile. Magnus was incredible. Not just physically, of course he was hot and beautiful, and sexy. But he was gentle, and caring, and gracious in a way Alec had never seen before.</p><p> </p><p> “Ok. Let’s go with something easy tonight. Sushi. Do you like…? Ah, right. You don’t know what you like or not. So let’s try sushi,” Magnus said waving his hands in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Alec widened his eyes as blue strings left Magnus’ fingers tips and floated all over the table. There was something about the way he moved his hands that was incredibly sensual and enchanting.</p><p> </p><p>“Here it is, Alexander. Help yourself. I conjured pretty much everything you could possibly find in a sushi restaurant…”, Magnus said as they both sat down at the table.</p><p>Magnus hadn’t conjured only the food, but also beautiful plates and candles.</p><p> </p><p>Alec's cheeks were a bit flushed.</p><p>“I…thank you, Magnus. I…I don’t know what to say…”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus seemed puzzled. That guy in front of him was... <em>embarrassed</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve already said thank you. You’re not supposed to say anything else.”</p><p>“I’m not used to such demonstrations of kindness. It makes me feel…welcomed”, Alec said these words without even thinking and those words breached in Magnus' heart. </p><p> </p><p>Two solitudes meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad if you feel so. Cause you are. Welcome, I mean,” and he gently wrapped his fingers around Alec’s palm that was resting on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Alec curved his lips slightly upwards in a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Must be nice to eat at home as if you were at a restaurant,” Alec said while grabbing another Dragon Roll.</p><p>“It is…though it’s been a long time since I had dinner with someone else. I spend my time alone, usually,” Magnus’ voice seemed normal but Alec could tell that he wasn’t one who liked being alone.</p><p>“No friends? No…no one at all?”, Alec asked.</p><p>“I have two close friends but … , well my life is… complicated, Alexander. When centuries come in the way, relationships are weird. And I…well I have forced myself not to get involved with anyone since …I don’t even remember.”</p><p> </p><p>All of Alec's body was tense and focused on listening. Magnus had never met anyone giving so much attention to what he was saying. Alec's mind was undivided, it was all on him. His eyes were drinking him in, following each movement of Magnus' lips. Alec wasn’t asking anything, wasn’t judging, wasn’t making any comments, or giving suggestions. He was only listening. To understand.</p><p> </p><p>After an uncertain amount of time that seemed eternal to Magnus, Alec sighed and said, “I’m sorry. You don’t seem someone who deserves to be alone.”</p><p>“Is there anyone who does, Alexander? Do you think you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec wasn’t prepared for such an intimate question, but he guessed he had deserved that, his stupid straightforwardness.</p><p> </p><p>“Deserve loneliness? Maybe I don’t, but I’m quite comfortable with it.”</p><p>“You say that because you've never tasted what closeness and intimacy mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus had a point. A good one.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, maybe you're right. You can’t miss what you have never had.”</p><p>His voice sounded sad, and Magnus regretted having said those words out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, Alexander. I didn’t mean to be rude.”</p><p>“Don’t be, you weren’t. You’re right. I… I don’t know what it means to be close to someone else. I have my siblings, of course, and they have been my whole world since I was a child, but I was the one taking care of them, I was the one who was there to listen, to help, to support, until… , well I suppose Jace has told you, what happened to me, why I can’t sleep at the Institute,” Alec raised his head from the plate to look Magnus straight in the eyes.</p><p>“Just what was strictly necessary for me to understand”, replied Magnus chewing. He didn’t want Alec to feel embarrassed or forced to talk about his life.</p><p>“And what exactly has fallen inside this <em>strictly necessary </em> frame?”, Alec smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus dropped his fork and looked at him. He was expecting a hard-eyed gaze, not the warm full mouth smile Alec was giving to him. </p><p> </p><p>“That you were the former Head of the Institute, that you refused to go through with an arranged marriage, that your parents disowned you and would derune you if they ever knew you were back, and…”, he stopped for a moment, pondering if he wanted to say everything he knew or not, then he decided to go for honesty, total complete honesty, “…and that he hadn’t seen you in five years.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec bit another Dragon Roll.</p><p> </p><p>“I had to leave them. My parents would have ruined their lives too if I had decided to remain and fight against them. This way, it has been easier for them to continue from where we were,” Alec said.</p><p>Magnus drank the water he had poured in his glass. “For them,” he said, “but what about you?”</p><p> </p><p>How had they finished talking about such personal things, Alec couldn’t tell. He usually hated talking about himself, but now, here in that moment with Magnus, everything seemed easier. He wanted to talk with him. He had never felt such at ease with anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>“For me? I have missed them, but the thought that they could have what they deserved has been enough for me to endure it. I was there in the most important days of their lives, even if they couldn’t see me.” </p><p> </p><p>Magnus frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“I was flying over them, glamoured. Max…not being physically there for him has been the worst part of it all. Izzy and Jace knew that I loved them, but Max… was just a kid.”</p><p>“But he was the one who found you right?”, Magnus asked.</p><p>“Surprisingly, he came to see me each night in the last year. I thought that Jace would have been more than enough for him. He had always loved Jace and admired him. More than he had me, anyway.”</p><p>“Well, when Jace came here to ask for my help, he seemed pretty sure that you were the only one who could solve this problem. He talked about you as if you were a savior angel with some superpowers.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s eyes bugged out in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm. That’s what I was expecting to meet. A superhero.”</p><p>“You must have been disappointed then, seeing only <em>this</em>”, and he moved his hand in the air, pointing his face and then his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus was clearly about to say something, then he swallowed, just before the words slipped out from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p> “Were you about to say something?”, Alec asked.</p><p>Magnus remained silent for a little while, then smirked. “Yes. I was about to say that… what you call <em>only this</em>”, and he mirrored Alec’s precedent gesture, “is not disappointing at all. Quite the opposite I might say,” making Alec blush.</p><p>“I remained astounded by your knowledge too, Alexander. It’s rare to find someone who knows so many things about the Phoenix. It’s such an ancient creature…not many Shadowhunters are interested in it. And…I haven’t already seen you shooting your arrows. Jace’s words let me intend that you are the best. And from what I heard, it seems that no one can hold a candle to you.”</p><p>“I made my researches about the Phoenix. I like to read, and know things. I have always spent the majority of my time reading. Archery? That has always come naturally to me, and training just added more precision to it. What about you? You said you've seen her many times.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus exhaled deeply. </p><p>“More than I can count. I'm…older than what I look like.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec laughed. <em>You look beautiful</em>. He wanted to say. <em>The most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on.</em></p><p> </p><p>“So since we have just proven that you definitely have some talents, where does this self-deprecating habit come from?”</p><p>Alec put his hand on his chin, stroking it back and forth.</p><p>“From the conviction of never being enough.”</p><p> </p><p>The simplicity and honesty of his answer were disarming and painful at the same time.</p><p>Magnus looked at him, in understanding. There was nothing much to say. He raised from his chair and grabbed the plates, bringing them to the sink.</p><p> </p><p>Alec watched his movements, his grace, the way his hips lightly swayed as he walked, the way his back fluidly and smoothly arched every time one of his legs stepped forward. </p><p>His lips were dry again.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he tell you why I refused to get married?”</p><p>Magnus turned back to look at him and raised his eyebrows at the question.</p><p>“He told me you didn’t want to live a lie.”</p><p>“Pretending to like women you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec had never been so open about his feelings before.</p><p>Magnus nodded back.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Magnus raised his eyebrows even more.</p><p>“So now you won’t find it weird if you catch me staring at you all the time,” Alec beamed from cheek to cheek and his eyes sparkled.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus realized that his cheeks were growing hotter. No one had ever made him blush in his long life.</p><p>That had been the kindest, the most delicate, flattering, respectful, and sincere compliment he had ever received.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Angel's weapon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some pieces of the puzzle slot in place. They discover who is behind the attacks and they have what's necessary to take him down, but not everything is as easy as it seems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus had never slept so well in ages.</p><p>He had felt somehow protected by Alec’s presence. Not that he needed any protection, but it felt good to know that Alec was there, that he wasn’t alone.</p><p> </p><p>As he opened his eyes and slowly came back to life, he didn’t hear any noises coming from the kitchen, but he smelled coffee and, maybe something else, he couldn’t tell.</p><p> </p><p>Did Alec make breakfast?</p><p> </p><p>He got up and slid his long burgundy silky robe on his shoulders, leaving the knot loose, so that the robe revealed most of his bare chest.</p><p>He hadn’t thought about Alec, but when he felt his eyes on him, it was already too late to go back and change in something less <em>intimate</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Alec was on the balcony, playing with Hyperion. He made coffee and crepes after he had found all the ingredients he needed. He liked making breakfast, it was the only meal he usually prepared for himself.</p><p> </p><p>When he seemed to hear movements coming from the inside he rushed through the door window and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Magnus. </p><p>He was wearing a silky robe, mostly open on his chest, his hair wasn’t fixed and his eyes were plain, with no make-up. The payjama's pants were hanging loose around his legs and the warm gold of the sun made his skin even more beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Alec had to swallow twice before he could say anything. He wanted to divert his gaze from Magnus, but he just couldn’t do that. </p><p>Everything about Magnus was breathtaking. The more he wanted to look away, the more his eyes were just stuck on him, scanning his body as if he was trying to memorize each and every inch of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning…”, even that short word came out strangled from his hoarse throat.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus suddenly felt naked in front of Alec. He felt exposed. Those eyes were just stripping him. Did Alec had the power to look through his clothes?</p><p>He wanted to turn away, but he couldn’t, he felt drawn to those eyes as if he was trapped into a magnetic field.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t clear who was the hunter and who was the prey. They eyeballed one another until Alec moved toward the kitchen's isle and grabbed the plate with the crepes.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I made breakfast. I hope you like crepes…”</p><p>“I love them. Thank you, Alexander, no one has ever made breakfast for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec felt his nerves and muscles relax.</p><p> </p><p>“At least, I can do something for you, after everything you’re doing for me,” he said and invited Magnus to seat.</p><p>“These are filled with blueberries’ jam and… these ones are with spinaches and cheese…I didn’t know if you preferred sweet or salty mornings.”</p><p>Alec’s cheeks were a bit flushed, he had talked quickly, without raising his head from the table, and his long fingers remained in the air as if he didn’t know what to do with them.</p><p>“I like both, but this morning I would go for the sweet ones,“ Magnus wrapped his fingers around Alec’s hand and gently guided it toward the blueberries’ crepes.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you help me?”</p><p>His voice felt like honey dripping along Alec’s backbone.</p><p> </p><p>Alec didn’t reply. He grabbed the spatula from the table and placed a crepe on Magnus’ plate.</p><p>Magnus at the same time took his cup and sipped the coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Strong and black. Just the way I like it. Are you a thought-reader?” Magnus was smiling.</p><p>“No, I just did it the way I like it, hoping you liked it too,” Alec answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, these are… unbelievable, Alexander. As sweet as the thought that moved the cook’s hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec felt his stomach twitch at the praise.</p><p>He turned his attention to the crepes and the food and asked, “What time are the others coming?”</p><p>“Jace said late morning if nothing happens before. Otherwise if another fire starts somewhere, we will meet them where it burns.”</p><p>They went on leisurely with their breakfast, with much chit-chat and laughter. Everything seemed so easy that Magnus for a moment almost forgot what they were there for.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus cleaned the table, while telling Alec about the time he and his lifelong friend Ragnor got drunk together for the first time, when Jace’s voice resonated behind the wood of the front door of the loft, along with an insistent loud knocking.</p><p>“Is he always so impatient?”, Magnus asked Alec.</p><p>“Ah, you’ve seen nothing yet. Jace’s body double speeds his mind.”</p><p>Though it sounded like a tease, there was too much affection in Alec’s voice.</p><p>“…’m not joking Magnus. This is what has saved us so many times in battle. Before his mind has even registrered that there’s a threaten, his body has already reacted. But when it comes to planning… well… it just isn’t his gift.”</p><p> </p><p>At that moment Magnus released the wards and the door opened slowly preventing Jace from falling on the floor.</p><p>Alec instantly noticed that he seemed upset. Izzy was right behind him </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Izzy has found something. It’s important.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus and Alec looked at her, waiting for her to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I analyzed the ashes the fire left on the ground. They are not like any other. The fire doesn’t start from a normal combustion process. It’s a molecular combustion, a rare form of auto combustion. It means that the fire ignites from nowhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus gasped and widened his eyes.</p><p>“Molecular combustion?”, he asked again, just to make sure he heard it right.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Now, they were all staring at him, since it was clear that Magnus had understood something that was out of their range of knowledge.</p><p>“We definitely need something strong to drink,” he stated and moved to the bar cabinet.</p><p>“Magnus?”, Alec asked.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus gave each of them a glass and stared at the floor, feeling lost and scared as awareness and realization sank into him slowly. How had he not made the conjunction before? Now it was clear. How had he not thought about it?</p><p> </p><p>“The only greater demon capable of doing that… it’s the most powerful of them all. It’s Lucifer.”</p><p>“<em>WHAT</em>?”, Jace and Izzy shouted back. Alec instead remained silent and it was clear that he was thinking about something.</p><p>“That’s…that’s why the Phoenix is the only one who can control that fire. Isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was now gaping at him, speechless.</p><p>Alec had understood everything.</p><p>Jace and Izzy were waiting for an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, Alexander. I'm surprised…”</p><p>“Would you two be so kind as to share with us what you seem to both know?”, Jace’s voice sounded a little annoyed.</p><p>“The Phoenix is a heavenly creature Jace, I told you. She gets her powers from the angels, that’s why she can defeat the flames.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what about Lucifer? Why are you so sure, Magnus?”, Jace was questioning him.</p><p>“I…I know that for sure because …,” he paused and took a deep breath, “Asmodeus was my father.”</p><p>Jace’s eyes widened. “Are you referring to <em>that </em>Asmodeus? The Greater Demon?”</p><p>“The one and only,” Magnus answered. “He was killed when I was just a child, but he made me learn each power of the other Fallen Angels, to help him defeating them. Lucifer is the most powerful of them all.”</p><p> </p><p>He lowered his eyes and prepared himself for what he was sure was coming next.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I am sorry, Magnus.” Alec’s words were totally unexpected.</p><p>“Sorry?”, Jace argued, “What for?” Jace loved Alec with all his heart, but sometimes his brother was inexplicable to him.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was expecting Alec to say that he was sorry because they couldn’t trust him anymore, that he was sorry because he couldn’t stay there with him anymore.</p><p>Instead, Alec told him, “It must have been terrible, losing your father at that age,” and Magnus’ heart clenched.</p><p>“He was a greater demon, Alec!” Jace was clearly out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Alec turned to him, his eyes were half-closed and his brows were furrowed.</p><p>“This is a Nephilim’s classification. For Magnus, he was just his father. The only father he had.”</p><p>Magnus was staring at Alec, again. Alec was right. He hated Asmodeus with all his heart, but when his father died and he found himself alone, without anyone to look after him, he felt pain.</p><p>“He was a monster, Alexander. But yes, he was also the only father I ever had. Did I miss him? No, not even for one day. Did it hurt? Yes, it did.”</p><p> </p><p>The air was thick and dry.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer then. First of all…how do we summon him? How do we force him to show up?”, Jace was talking to Magnus again.</p><p>“There’s a spell ..”, Magnus answered. </p><p>“Second…but certainly foremost, how do we kill him?”</p><p>“Ah, this is harder. We need an angelic weapon," Magnus was now leaning on the column in the middle of the living room.</p><p>“Aren’t our blades angelic?”, Jace asked in confusion.</p><p>“With angelic, I mean that the weapon must belong to an angel.”</p><p>Alec gasped and blurted out “I can kill him.”</p><p> </p><p>They all turned to look at him.</p><p>“What are you talking about, Alec?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec didn’t know where to start. Those five years had passed so quickly and so many things had happened. Then there have been these fires and the joy of meeting them all again when he had lost any hope of having his siblings back. Then Magnus. Meeting Magnus was something that had compromised his self-control.</p><p>They were all still staring at him and waiting. Magnus seemed to look at him even more intensely than before.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my bow is not the same I used to have when I left the Institute. I didn’t have the time to show you. Three years ago I was coming back from a mission and stopped near a lake because Hyperion needed to feed. As I landed on the shore I saw a human girl held by a greater demon. He had his tentacles wrapped around her and she was suffocating. I took my arch and shoot three arrows right in his chest, and killed him. When I ran toward the girl to see if she was still breathing I was surrounded by a pale pearly light, so blinding I had to cover my eyes with my arm. Then I heard a voice. It was the Archangel Gabriel, he was thanking me as I had saved one of his most beloved vessels. He said that as a sign of his immense gratitude, he would have given me his arch and his arrows. When I opened my eyes again, the girl was gone and this was on the ground,” and he showed them his bow.</p><p> </p><p>Jace and Izzy were out of words. Alec was holding in his hands the arch of an Archangel.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus paled. There were thin rivulets of sweat on his forehead and his breaths became short and quick.</p><p>“You…you have the Phoenix’s feathers engraved in your arrows…,” he said almost in a trance.</p><p>“Yeah…ehm, how do you know?”</p><p>“Gabriel was the Archangel who killed my father and…”, Magnus fell silent. His eyes were wide and watery, his hands were slightly trembling. It was obvious that he wasn’t feeling well. His head started spinning as his breaths became quicker and quicker.</p><p>Alec understood immediately what was about to happen and rushed toward him, catching Magnus’ from behind and holding him up in his arms.</p><p>“Magnus, Magnus are you ok?”, Alec’s voice was so gentle. “Magnus…?”</p><p>He felt so safe in those arms, and now he knew why. There was an explanation, and it was the most beautiful and terrifying one, at the same time. It held the hope of freedom and the desperation of loss altogether in the same palm.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly realized that his reaction might have seemed exaggerated from an outsider perspective. He raised on his feet properly again and disentangled from Alec's grip.</p><p>“I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget to check how depleted I am until I feel so drained that I can barely stand on my feet. Just need some rest.”</p><p>“Rest?”, Jace seemed confused, “you just woke up.’</p><p>It wasn’t easy to escape from that dead-end street. Magnus had to summon all his acting skills.</p><p>“Magic depletion, Jace, is not something you cure with sleep. I… I need a potion.”</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed a small bottle from the bar cabinet. The liquid was transparent, but thankfully no one dared to ask. Actually, it was just water.</p><p>He always kept a bottle of water at hand for the evenings when he drank too much.</p><p>But since he was a warlock, that bottle could be filled with whatsoever mixture. Jace and Izzy seemed to take the bait, but Magnus doubted that Alec did.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, Alec was still gazing at him. Something was wrong. Alec felt that. Magnus could have fooled Jace and Izzy, but not him. He hadn’t used his magic apart from conjuring food for Hyperion and their dinner, and he had been clearly shocked by Alec’s narration.</p><p>Magnus was keeping something from them, from him, but that wasn’t what was upsetting him most. He trusted Magnus. He was worried about him. Clearly, it must have been something important to make him almost faint.</p><p> </p><p>Jace broke the weird bubble they all seemed trapped in and talked to his brother.</p><p>“So your arrows can kill him. But …how? How many? Where? Every demon has a tender spot, but Lucifer? I don’t think he has.”</p><p>“The only way to kill him is ripping his head away from his body with one shot. Lucifer is a shapeshifter, the prime holder of such ability. It’s the only way to assure that he doesn’t turn into something else and escape.” </p><p> </p><p>Magnus’ voice was calm now and sad.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know about shapeshifters Magnus? The Clave has been hunting them and killing them for years. I don’t even think there are any left”, Jace asked him.</p><p>“I’ve lived long enough to see my friends forced on their knees in Angel’s Square, tied with iridium ropes, naked and deprived of any human dignity, as the hangman shoot down his ax on their necks and killed them. Only because they could turn themselves into animals.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus’ eyes filled with tears.</p><p> </p><p>Jace lowered his gaze, what the Clave had done was horrible, cruel, and inexcusable.</p><p> </p><p>Alec reached Magnus with his arm and placed his palm flat and warm on his back.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Magnus. The Clave just kills and gets rid of whatever he can’t control. Instead of trying to understand such powers and differences, he prefers to annihilate them. I know it’s not enough and that it will never be, but for as far as I’m concerned, I'm sorry for your friends and for what you have been forced to witness.”</p><p> </p><p>A tear rolled down from the corner of Magnus’ eye, right to his chin, and dropped in the glass he was still holding tight.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was the sound of the now too familiar blast that usually anticipated the fire and the flames.</p><p>“We need to go”, Alec stated. He grabbed his bow and went toward the balcony to ride Hyperion. Before opening the window he stopped next to Magnus, gently grabbed his wrist, and tugged, forcing him to raise his eyes from the bar cabinet.</p><p>Alec’s eyes were full of something so deep that Magnus couldn’t believe they had just met a couple of days ago. He knew that Alec could see that his eyes were watery, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t scared to show this side of himself to him. Not after all he had learned today. Not after he knew.</p><p>Alec’s voice was soothing and caressing as he told him, “Rest. I will see you later, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus nodded silently.</p><p> </p><p>----X----</p><p> </p><p>Alec was flying high up above the flames, he was carrying water back and forth from the sea, waiting for the bird to come. </p><p>The Phoenix seemed late this time.</p><p>Then he saw her, her wings spread wide, flapping, and that voice, it was enchanting.  </p><p> </p><p>Alec flew closer to the Phoenix, he wanted to see her. </p><p>When he was too close to the fire, the bird turned toward him and looked at him in the eyes.</p><p>She emitted a high-pitched sound, a kind of warning as if she wanted him to stay away, to step back, and those eyes were so gentle, so familiar, so loving.</p><p>The Phoenix stared at him one minute longer and then she dived at full speed into the burning fire, she glided upon the flames taking them all upwards, engulfing them into her wings, and disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>---- X -----</p><p> </p><p>The loft was dark when Alec stepped in from the balcony and Magnus was nowhere to be seen. He had avoided Alec the whole day since he had returned back.</p><p>He had left the dinner on the table and a note, telling him that he still felt tired and needed to rest.</p><p> </p><p>Alec slumped on the couch, he didn’t feel like going to sleep. He wanted to talk to Magnus before summoning Lucifer and before the morning came.</p><p> </p><p>There were things he wanted to ask, he wanted to know.</p><p>The Archangel, the weapon, the fainting, the pretended magic depletion, the Phoenix, so many things.</p><p>He removed his boots and laid down with his hands behind his head.</p><p>He was tired and his eyelids were closing. He fell asleep without even realizing it.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up to the sound of running water.</p><p>It was still pitch black outside and inside the loft. As his vision adjusted to the darkness, he saw a silhouette near the sink, behind the kitchen isle.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec heard a gasp. He was back on his feet before Magus could even move from the sink. He felt Alec’s hand grasping his arm and his breath just an inch from his face. The grip was firm but gentle and Magnus couldn’t prevent noticing that Alec’s fingers were so long that they enwrapped all of his biceps.</p><p>“How are you? I was worried,” his voice barely a whisper.</p><p>After Alec would have killed Lucifer, everything would have come back to what it had been before, to the terrible nothingness that was Magnus’ life. An eternal recurrence. That’s what his life was. An eternal return with no possibility to break the circle. And Alec didn’t deserve that.</p><p>“I’m fine, Alexander thanks,” and he tried to pull away from his grip, but Alec tightened the grasp. He was not letting Magnus go away. Magnus believed that Alec was probably angry with him, and he wasn’t in the mood to face anger or disappointment. </p><p>But Alec, again, didn’t miss the chance to surprise him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I do something wrong? Did I say something that hurt you?”</p><p>Magnus was staring at a point in front of his eyes where Alec’s eyes probably were.</p><p>“What? No, Alexander. Not at all. Why do you ever think so?”</p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me all day, “ Alec said and his voice sounded hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus wrapped his other hand around Alec’s forearm. He wanted so bad to tell him everything. But telling him would have meant putting him in danger. Alec would have gone for it, with no restraints and no regrets, and Magnus couldn’t let it happen. It was his burden to bear.</p><p>“I’m not avoiding you, Alexander.”</p><p>“No? Then what’s with you and the Archangel Gabriel, what’s with you and the Phoenix? Why have you almost fainted in my arms this morning when you heard I had his arch? How do you know about the Phoenix’s feathers carved inside each arrow?”. </p><p> </p><p>Alec realized he had been too pushy. He didn’t want Magnus to feel pressured, he wanted him to know that he cared. He did not only care for him. Magnus had grown under his skin in those two short days, in a way Alec was never expecting. He didn’t know what it was, nor how to call it, he just knew that he wanted Magnus to be happy, to feel safe, to know that he was important. To Alec he was important.</p><p> </p><p>So he loosened his grip on Magnus’ arm and raised his palm up to his cheek. It was easier, in the dark. He tentatively stroked the silky skin with his fingers, giving Magnus the chance to pull back. Magnus, instead, leaned into the touch and pressed his face in Alec’s palm. Nothing had ever felt so good, so right.</p><p>“I care about you, Magnus. I know we don’t know each other that much, but you can trust me. I would never hurt you. Tell me what it is, please. I can’t see you like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus’ felt the tears stinging in his eyes, again. Why Alec had to be so perfect? Making everything more difficult and unbearable? Why was he sinking deep down in Magnus with every word, every gesture, everything that he made and was? Magnus was close again to his end. How many times had he wished he could stop the circle? And now… he could, but the price would have been too high.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Alexander. Believe me, I know you wouldn’t. But there are things you can’t ask me to share with you. If you want to know, I will tell you about my father and how I met the Archangel. My mother was the most beloved vessel of the Archangel Gabriel. Asmodeus took her disguised as a human, and then she gave birth to me. She realized I wasn’t totally human, when she saw my eyes. The idea of having had sex with a demon, made her lose her mind and she killed herself. Asmodeus came to me and told me that he was my father, that he was the reason why my mother killed herself, and he brought me with him to Edom. I have spent five years of my whole life in Edom, trying to find a way to avenge her.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s thumb brushed away a tear that streamed down on Magnus’ face. </p><p> </p><p>“Until one day, he revealed to me why he had taken my mother. Because she was a vessel, he had taken her life to scorn the Archangel. That’s when I figured out my revenge plan. I summoned Gabriel and promised him to open a rift for him to come into Edom and kill Asmodeus. And that’s what I did. This is how I met him. That’s how I know his weapons and what they are made of.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec was still stroking his cheek. “Magnus…”</p><p>“Please, Alexander. Don’t ask me anything else. Don’t do this to me, to us. Please, it would be too painful”</p><p>“Magnus, I think I know…”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus raised his finger and pressed it on Alec’s lips. Alec felt the skin burning under that tender touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you think you know is not important right now. What you have grasped is just the peak of the iceberg, believe me. You wouldn’t like what’s underneath the water. And even if you do, I don’t.”</p><p>“Magnus I feel…”</p><p>“I feel the same too, but I can’t, we can’t. Believe me, Alexander. It’s not that I don’t want to. Go to sleep now. You’ll need all your strength tomorrow to kill him,” Magnus' voice was brittle for the emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Alec was hurting, but he understood. </p><p>He stepped closer to Magnus and gave him a soft gentle kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“I would have wanted it to be you, but I understand,” and he went to his room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. True Colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They summon Lucifer and...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So in this chapter there is an angsty scene just in the end with a slight description of violence, bit bloody details.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jace entered Magnus’ loft he could sense that the atmosphere was heavy.</p><p>Alec was on the balcony with Hyperion and Magnus was gathering a few items inside a bag. He looked tired and worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus, is everything ok?”</p><p>“Good morning, Jace. Yes, everything is perfect, I’m collecting the last items needed to perform the summoning.”</p><p>“Aren’t we doing it here?”</p><p>“No, it would be too dangerous and Alec needs space to shoot the arrow. He mustn’t be too near otherwise Lucifer would notice him. We’ll be portalling to the far east of the town, on the shore. There will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace patted Magnus on his shoulder, “Magnus, I wanted to thank you, for this and for all the other times you have helped us in these two years. I’m sorry that I’ve never invited you in, that we've never even exchanged a word.”</p><p>Magnus smiled gently. “It’s ok, Jace. You’ve learned your lesson. I’m happy you won’t be acting the same when there will be someone else in my place.”</p><p>“Are you planning to leave?”, Jace’s voice seemed worried. Not only Magnus was one of the most powerful warlocks he had ever known, but he was also considerate, and wise.</p><p>“No. But who knows? I’m immortal, but life is a mystery to me as it is to you, Jace.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace nodded and walked toward the balcony.</p><p>Before opening the glass he said to Magnus without turning to face him, “Alec likes you, you know that?”</p><p>“I like him too, Jace. Your brother is smart, brave, intelligent, and well educated. The best roommate ever in centuries,” Magnus replied while rummaging in his bag to lessen the tension and to show that he wasn’t affected by Jace’s words.</p><p>“I wasn’t talking about that. You know what I meant. Cause I think you’re on the same page. I didn’t even know he could smile like that. I just wanted to tell you that I’m glad he found you. I mean, he's already an outlaw, don't hold back to protect him,” and he stepped out on the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus swallowed against the lump in his throat and pushed back the tears. Jace couldn't know that the problem wasn't Alec at all. The curse, his curse was so much worse than what it seemed. It was not only the end that made it hard. The worst thing was that he never enjoyed the journey because he knew where it was heading to.</p><p> </p><p>Alec was gently stroking Hyperion’s back and didn’t notice Jace approaching. He seemed lost in his thoughts.</p><p>“Stop brooding. Are you worried?”, Jace knelt beside Hyperion and placed his palm on the dragon’s scaled back, caressing him.</p><p>“No, not at all. I just hope my aim won’t fail. Magnus said I’ve just one chance.”</p><p>“Is that all? It seems like something is bothering you.”</p><p>“I was just thinking that after all this will be over, it would be better for me to move from here. We can’t let the Clave catch you while you’re visiting me. They'll find out sooner or later."</p><p>Jace glared at him. “I thought you were staying.”</p><p>Alec seemed puzzled. “Why? Nothing has changed. The Clave will still derune me if they catch me.”</p><p>“You could always hide here until you... think about something...”</p><p>“And put Magnus in danger? He has an official position, I can’t do this to him.”</p><p>“I thought you wanted to stay...”, Jace insisted.</p><p>“You can’t always get what you want, Jace”, Alec replied in his -- <em>drop it now-- </em>tone.</p><p> </p><p>Jace sighed. He wanted Alec to be happy, to have what he and Izzy had the chance to have. Even if he could not live with them anymore, maybe he could have love, and that would have been enough. What was keeping Alec from making his feelings clear to Magnus? It was more than evident that he had feelings and that Magnus, for some reason, was reciprocating them.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy rushed through the door window with Simon, Clary, and Max.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to become a hero big brother?”, she winked to Alec.</p><p>Alec rolled his eyes and answered annoyed, “I won’t become anything Izzy, no one will tell the Clave that I killed Lucifer. No one has to know that I was here. I don’t want their glory and their awards. I don’t want anything apart from getting this over with and return to the obscurity that fits me so well.”</p><p> </p><p>Izzy gaped, her eyes wide in astonishment. Alec had never talked to her like that. He had been unpleasant and rude, something Alec had never been. Especially with her. Something was bothering him more than he cared to admit.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you all go inside and ask Magnus some coffee?”, she said to Clary, looking at her with pleading eyes. Izzy needed to talk to Alec, alone, and Clary took the hint, without Izzy even asking her.</p><p>“Great idea Izzy, gonna leave a cup for you and Alec too." She grabbed Jace's hand and gave a sign to Simon and Max to follow her inside.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy got closer. Alec knew he had overreacted, his words had been harsh, so he grabbed his sister by her wrist and smiled, “Sorry Izzy, didn’t mean to take it out on you. I think I’m a bit worried.”</p><p>“Don’t think you can fool me, Alec. I know you better than anyone. I know you’re not worried about Lucifer. You’re never worried about real-life threatens, the ones that bother us, normal people. The only things I know capable of upsetting you are relationships and feelings. So, what’s up? Care to share?”</p><p> </p><p>Her cold hands were now on his shoulders. Izzy had always had cold hands since she was a child. Alec used to tease her about this. He said that all her blood gathered somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel like talking about this now, Izzy. It’s just too much,” his smile was tender and soft. His eyes were glistening and his voice sounded hurt.</p><p>She knelt behind him and hugged him. “I don’t want to live without you again, Alec. Please. Don’t leave me, don’t leave us. We will protect you and we will fight for you. Whatever it is, don’t run away again please.”</p><p>He turned inside her arms and rested his chin on her hair.</p><p>“I can’t promise that Izzy, but I’ll try. I’ll try not to run away again.”</p><p> </p><p>---- X ----</p><p> </p><p>Magnus placed the bowl with the herbs on the sand in the center of the pentagram Clary had drawn. Along the lines of the Pentagram he spread several lit candles.</p><p>He was sweating profoundly, a cold sweat, filled with anguish and fear. Alec knelt beside him, his breath was warm on Magnus’ cool skin, and he shivered at the sharp contrast.</p><p>“Promise me you’ll stay safe, Magnus. I don’t know if I will be able to protect you from down there, promise me,” Alec muttered in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus turned to face him and Alec’s nose brushed his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the warlock here, Alexander. You should be worrying about your safety. Alec…”, Magnus sighed deeply and gazed into Alec’s eyes, “…about last night…I would have wanted it too”, and he closed his eyes.</p><p>“Magnus, I would do anything, anything, for someone I care for.”</p><p>“I know Alexander. And that’s what scares me, that’s why I stopped you.”</p><p> </p><p>Their foreheads were now pressed together.</p><p> </p><p>“I would stay if you’d ask me to…,” Alec said in a hush tone.</p><p>Magnus closed his eyes and drew in a sharp breath.</p><p>“I can’t, Alexander. I’m sorry, but I can’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Alec lowered his gaze, blinked twice to push back the tears, and pulled back from Magnus.</p><p>Magnus grabbed his wrist before he was out of reach.</p><p>“One more thing,” Magnus breathed out. “Think of me,” and those words shouldn’t have sounded so tender in a moment like that.</p><p>“Always,” Alec whispered back and forced himself to stand up. </p><p> </p><p>He adjusted his bow on his shoulder and lurched toward a rotten wooden boat that was flipped upside down on the beach. </p><p>That was the place where Magnus told him to hide and wait for his sign.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus revolved from where he was standing and rehearsed every single step of the summoning, reminding each of them what they were supposed to do.</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to summon him through an incantation. Since I am the one who’s doing the summoning, he must ask me who I am and why I have summoned him. Before he can do anything, I have a minute or two to cast a paralyzing spell. This paralyzing spell won’t last long, Lucifer is powerful and he’s not gentle with those who try to defeat him. Jace, you and the others are going to wait around the pentagram. Don’t move, don’t say anything, not even if he addresses you, all right? Leave this to me. Alec?”, and he looked at him, “Stay behind the boat until you hear me shout - <em>Now</em>-. Remember that you must hit him on the back, right where the head joints with the neck. In this way, it’s gonna be easier for the blow to rip the skull from the body. All clear?”</p><p> </p><p>They all nodded. The tension was high. </p><p> </p><p>Alec had his hands ready on his bow and the string was already stretched. The angelic arrow was in position, ready to be released. Alec was so tense that small drops of sweat were glistening on his forehead, his muscles were strained in the effort of remaining still. Magnus had told him that the incantation was quick and that he had to be ready, cause he could not contain Lucifer for too long.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus waved his hands in the air and Alec didn't miss that the strings were orange and red now. Then he heard Magnus’ voice, and he forced a gasp down his throat. It was stentorian, loud, almost a foghorn. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I</em>
  <em>n nomine magni, dei nostri Satanas. Introibo ad altare, Domini Inferi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus repeated the incantation twice.</p><p> </p><p>Then they saw a rapidly rotating column of red dust rising from the surface of the sand, directly spiraling counterclockwise toward the sky. The whirlwind generated by the  movement smashed splinters of sand into their face and, as they closed their eyes, they heard an unidentifiable and infrasonic sound that reverberated into their heads, making them ache. Then the column twisted into many complex shapes before revealing a body of a young man in his thirties, standing in the middle of the Pentagram, all dressed in dark grey. </p><p> </p><p>“Who dares summon me, Lucifer, the morning star, the light bringer?”</p><p>“I dared to summon thee. Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus, King of Edom.”</p><p>“Thou shalt not ask more than one request,” the words died in Lucifer’s mouth as Magnus froze him with a paralyzing spell.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus’ arms were stretched, open wide,red and orange ropes connecting his body to Lucifer, trapping him into a magnetic field that kept him still. Magnus started pushing his magic into Lucifer's body to make him revolve, to give Alec the best access. He was frowning and his jaws were clenching as the incremental effort of keeping Lucifer trapped was becoming harder and harder.</p><p> </p><p>“NOW!”, he shouted to Alec, “Now, Alexander! Do it now!” Magnus could feel that his magic was struggling uselessly against Lucifer’s power.</p><p>Alec released the arrow with all the strength he had, intensely thinking about saving Magnus, increasing its power through his rage.</p><p> </p><p>Then everything turned upside down.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer emitted a loud guttural growl as he shoved Magnus’ magic back against him and the others, paralyzing them.</p><p>He spun on his heels and he threw a large ball of fire toward the archer who was standing behind the old boat. </p><p>At the same time, Alec’s arrow hit his neck, the force of the blow made his head snap back, and the arrow tore his skin apart and ripped away his skull.</p><p>Lucifer was dead, but the fire ball he had launched was now right in front of Alec.</p><p>Hyperion threw himself against Alec shielding his body. His scales caught fire and he turned into ashes, as Alec shouted his name.</p><p>But the demonic fire hit Alec too, right where his heart was.</p><p> </p><p>Alec collapsed on the ground, his chest open in a big searing wound. The blood squirted profusely and the scarlet red stained his grey t-shirt. The smudge widened rapidly as more blood splashed out from the cut.</p><p> </p><p>“Aleeeeeeccccc”, Jace shouted running toward his brother as he was released from the magic. He thrashed on the ground hitting Alec’s hips with his knees. He crushed his head on Alec’s bleeding chest, clutching his shirt and tugging it up.</p><p>He took his stele and passed it on the Iratze but it was useless. The wound was too severe and the blood loss was massive.</p><p>Alec was still conscious. His breaths were short and ragged and a rivulet of darker blood was now spilling from the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Alec…”, Jace sobbed convulsively. </p><p> </p><p>In the meantime, some of the Clave’s representatives had portalled on the shore. They must have perceived the huge increase of demonic magic around the town.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was lying unconscious on the ground when Izzy slapped him on his face.</p><p>“Magnus, Magnus, wake up! Alec needs you, please, He’s dying. Magnus please”, the desperate sound of Izzy’s voice woke him. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the bright light and met two black round eyes filled with tears. Izzy. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ALEC!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus bustled to reach Alec. </p><p>He pulled a desperate Jace aside, knelt beside him, and scanned his body with his magic.</p><p> </p><p>Alec whimpered and whined in pain. His eyelids fluttered and he chocked on his blood as he tried to speak.</p><p>“Sshhh, Alexander. Don’t speak. Please, don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s conditions were desperate, nothing human or even magical could help him anymore.</p><p>There was only one choice left, Magnus knew that.</p><p>Only a miracle could reverse the damage and save his life.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was aware that his days were about to end. Again. </p><p>He could do that, for Alec. </p><p>This was hardly a choice at all, he wanted to do that.</p><p>He would have done anything to save him.</p><p>The Clave was going to put him under arrest and execute him, but he didn’t care.</p><p>In a few days, he would have died anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned, pressed his hands on Alec’s wound, and his lips on Alec’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s body was slowly, giving up even if his mind didn’t want to surrender.</p><p>The pain that once burned was fading away into icy nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me, Alexander,” he said and then he brushed Alec’s lips gently.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a crackling sound, Magnus’ eyes turned a bright yellow, his body became engulfed in flames and his clothes disintegrated. Long red and orange plumes started to cover his extended neck and body. The fur didn't burn from the fire, but rather relished in it, becoming thicker and softer. His hair was transformed into orange feathers that covered the top of his head. Giant red, orange, and yellow feathers sprouted from his arms as they grew longer and became much thinner. As both of his hands were covered in plumage the limbs supersized and transfigured into giant and massive bird wings. Other protracted feathers came out from his tailbone clumping together into a long thick soft tail, his legs became skinnier and covered in red scales and his feet were replaced by orange claws. His face was the last to shift. His mouth and nose outgrew and melded together, expanding into a huge golden beak. </p><p> </p><p>Alec’s pupils dilated in awe.</p><p> </p><p>He breathed out: “It’s you, Magnus. I knew it was you. I… I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>Then his eyes felt heavy, and the world began to disappear under his slowly closing lids. </p><p>He squinted his eyes shut, his breath turned in a death rattle, and then it was all black.</p><p> </p><p>The Phoenix was crying. She lowered his head toward Alec’s injured chest and spilled a tear on the huge gash. </p><p>The big drop spread into the cut, sewing the lacerated skin together, healing the shattered veins, regenerating each and every part as if they were new. </p><p> </p><p>Alec’s pale face revitalized and he started to regularly breathe again.</p><p>Jace’s eyes widened and he grasped Alec’s wrist to check his pulse.</p><p>Alec wasn’t dead. The wound was gone and his body was renewed.</p><p>He turned to look at the Phoenix, with eyes full of devotion.</p><p> </p><p>The bird looked him back and emitted a strangled sound as a blade soaked with a poisonous green substance hit her in the back, and two strong scratchy ropes squeezed her wings and broke her feathers. </p><p>The Clave captured the Phoenix and one of the last shapeshifters.</p><p>Jace cried out again in pain bringing Alec’s hand to his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Phoenix's tears are known to have a miracolous healing power</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You were meant to fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec goes to Alicante to save Magnus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight description of violent acts (no graphic details) but just in very beginning of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec woke up inside his old room at the Institute. His head ached and his limbs were soaring. His eyelids were still heavy, his throat was dry. </p><p>How could it be possible that he was at the Institute? In his old room?</p><p>As he tried to focus he felt a sting right between his brows.</p><p> </p><p>Then he remembered. The pain, the feeling of life slipping away from his body, the closeness of death, then the relief.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Magnus!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The memories hit him and he jumped down from his bed.</p><p>Magnus, was he already dead? How much time had he slept? Did the Clave execute him? </p><p> </p><p>Now Alec understood what Magnus had tried to protect him from. Magnus was a shapeshifter. He would have had to hide for all of his life. </p><p>And he was the Phoenix…how could it be possible that the son of a Prince of Hell shapeshifted into a heavenly creature?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Archangel Gabriel…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus hadn’t told him all the truth. Now he knew that. But the most important thing right now was saving him. Could he still save him? </p><p> </p><p>He dashed through the corridors toward Jace’s office, slammed the door open, and found Jace with Clary and Izzy standing beside the big desk.</p><p>“Where is he?”, Alec asked shaken, “Where is Magnus? Is he dead? Did they kill him?” </p><p> </p><p>The desperation in Alec’s voice was so profound that Jace’s eyes filled with tears.</p><p>“Alec… how are you? How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec launched toward him and grabbed his arm harshly, squeezing it, and tugging.</p><p>“<em>WHERE IS HE?</em>”, he had tears in his eyes and his voice was brittle, hurt, and full of rage.</p><p> </p><p>They were all silent. No one knew how to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok. If you’re not willing to help me, I will do it my way. Where’s Hyperion?”, then the memories punched him. Hyperon was dead. He had died to protect him from the fireball. </p><p>If the dragon hadn’t shielded him with his body, Alec would have turned to ashes.</p><p> </p><p>Alec shoved a sob down his throat, clenching his fists.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re going to execute him, today. In an hour. Alec, Magnus is a shapeshifter. He has never reported himself to the Clave. Why hadn’t he? He should have done it. He is a High Warlock, maybe they wouldn't have done anything to him. I mean, what do we really know about him?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec snapped his head up, glaring in his parabatai’s eyes. He was furious.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you think any less of him, after everything he has done for us? For me? I would have been dead if it hadn’t been for him. He shapeshifted to save me! He knew that they were going to capture him and kill him. And he did it the same. How can you say anything like that? Jace…”, his eyes were almost red, “stop believing the lies they had recounted us for centuries. Search the truth behind those lies. Look at Magnus for what he has done.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace fell silent. Alec was right. </p><p> </p><p>“Clary,” Alec spun to talk to her, “portal me there. I won’t let him die.”</p><p>“Alec…,” Jace said, “your charges have been all dismissed since you have killed Lucifer…”</p><p>“I don’t care, Jace. Can’t you see it? I don’t care about what they do. I don’t want the life they are offering me. It’s not a life I would fit in anyway, with or without Magnus. And I don’t want a life without him.”</p><p>“Alec, you barely even know him…”</p><p> </p><p>Alec grabbed Jace’s shoulders with his hands and shook him. </p><p> </p><p>“You fought against me with all your might when I told you this about Clary…”, his voice was pleading, “…and you were right. Now let me, please. And trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec hadn’t even finished talking that Izzy had given him his bow and Clary was waving her stele in the air, opening a portal.</p><p>Jace yanked him in a tight embrace. He shouldn't have doubt Magnus, and he knew it. It's just that sometimes it took him more time to observe and examine things from a different perspective. </p><p>“Alec, forgive me. I was being selfish… I just don't want to lose you again, but you deserve to be happy, you deserve it more than anyone. Go, now. Just… when you two will be far away, let us know that you’re safe. Ok?”</p><p>Alec hugged him back, fiercely.</p><p>“Don’t follow me. I don’ t want them to think that you’ve helped me. You have to pretend that I have escaped without you knowing that.”</p><p>He disentangled from Jace’s embrace and turned toward Isabelle and Max</p><p> </p><p>“Izzy…,” he said taking her hand in his, “I know I promised you that I tried not to run away, but…”</p><p>“Shhh, it’s ok, Alec. It’s ok. This is more important. There must be a meaning behind all this. I’m sure. You two were meant to be.” </p><p>She brought one of his hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving Max, was the hardest choice for Alec, especially now that he had realized how much Max admired and trusted him. </p><p>Max crashed in his brother’s arms, trying to hold back the tears.</p><p>“Max, if I’ll ever survive to this, I promise you will see me again. One day. I don’t know when it will be, but I will come searching for you.”</p><p>“Alec, you’re the best among all of us. You’re selfless, brave, and generous. I swear I’m going to fight for the truth you opnend my eyes to.”</p><p>Alec gently stroke his back.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to go, Alec,” Clary’s voice reminded him he was running out of time.</p><p>He grabbed his bow and his stele.</p><p>“Clary…I…”</p><p>“I know, Alec. I have always known, even when you pretended to hate me. Now go and save him.”</p><p>Alec smiled. “Take care of him, um?”, he whispered and Clary’s face widened in a warm smile. </p><p> </p><p>He glanced at them one more time. </p><p>“I love you all, more than you’ll ever know,” he said and leaped into the portal.</p><p> </p><p>-----X-----</p><p> </p><p>Angel’s square was full of Shadowhunters. Alec was glamoured and it felt strange walking disguised between what it should have been his people. </p><p>The crowd was so dense and packed, that he couldn't see above it.</p><p>He needed to get higher. He easily climbed on a column that ended up in a balcony. He overrode the balustrade and his boots stomped on the cold white marble.</p><p> </p><p>He spun and saw him. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus was forced on his knees, his arms wide-spread open and tied to two wooden posts that stood out from a platform.</p><p>The iridium shackles that restrained him were thick and tight around his wrists and they had left purple bruises on his skin.</p><p>His neck was enwrapped in collar with spring-loaded spikes that pushed inwards so that any movement or transformation would have led to an immediate severing of the arteries. </p><p> </p><p>Alec’s heart twitched in pain in seeing what they had done to him.</p><p> </p><p>He knelt behind the railing and took his arch. He verified the perspective. The angle was perfect. </p><p>He just hoped that once freed from the shackles Magnus would have used his magic to run away, forever.</p><p>Alec knew that there wouldn’t be enough time for him to disappear after Magnus had escaped but he didn’t care. All he cared about was for Magnus to be safe, to be happy, to survive, to live.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus scanned the square with his eyes. Even if his body was hanging from the chains he held his head upright. </p><p>He had nothing to be ashamed of.</p><p>The salty sweat’s drops stung as they slipped inside his eyelids. He couldn’t turn or move his neck. The spikes skimmed the surface of his skin and his shoulders ached under the strain.</p><p>He let out a shaky breath and he had a resigned smile on his face. Centuries had passed, but the Clave’s practices were still barbaric and uncaring of any human dignity.</p><p>At least his death would have been quick and for the first time, it would have been definitive and permanent.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of dwelling on the pain and the sadness of his current situation, Magnus thought about his last few days spent with Alec by his side, Alec, the love he had to leave behind. He thought about the way he smiled to him, about his voice when he had told him that he would have done anything for him, and about his last words, before his eyes closed.</p><p>At least he died knowing that Alec loved him. </p><p> </p><p>A dark voice claimed the attention of the crowd resonating through a loud-speaker.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Magnus Bane, you are sentenced to death.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The voice exploded in his mind, shattering the memories of Alec and leaving him feeling alone and cold.</p><p><em><strong>The time has come</strong></em>.</p><p>There was a gentle breeze that made Magnus’ hair swing. He was ready, he thought. He had saved Alexander and that was enough.</p><p> </p><p>The headsman stepped on the stage and grasped Magnus’ hair. As he tightened his grip, Alec could see Magnus raise his eyes to the sky. </p><p>Alec pushed back the tears and focused on Magnus’ left wrist. He had to break the shackle without hurting him, without risking to rip his hand from his arm.</p><p>The headsman enclosed Magnus’ head between his big hands, in a pincer grasp, and started to drag it slowly backward.</p><p> </p><p><em>I love you, Alexander</em>. Magnus thought and at that very moment, Alec released his first arrow.</p><p> </p><p>The dart twirled in the air as it approached Magnus’ wrist and progressively gained speed.</p><p>Everyone noticed the sibling sound and Magnus heard it too.</p><p> </p><p>Could it really be? Him? Alec had come for him?</p><p> </p><p>The arrow hit the shackle and made it blast into small splinters releasing Magnus’ left hand and arm. </p><p>Magnus snapped his fingers and paralyzed the hangman. </p><p> </p><p>Not even a second later he felt a second arrow hitting his other shackle and releasing his other arm.</p><p>Another snap of his fingers and the collar was gone.</p><p> </p><p>The last arrow stabbed the executer’s heart and the crowd shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Alec heard the sound of running steps coming from the stairs that led to the balcony where he was hiding.</p><p>They had found him.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned over the marble just in time to see the orange bird flapping his wings open wide and soaring high above the square. Now that Magnus had shapeshifted into the Phoenix, he was safe. No one could harm him anymore. He was free and he was alive.</p><p> </p><p>Alec had no time to leave but he was not going to give up that easily. If they wanted to kill him, they had to win him down. </p><p>He lowered himself on one knee and positioned his arch, tensing the string, and waited for the other Shadowhunters to show up.</p><p>As the first one stepped through the doorstep Alec started shooting one arrow after the other frantically. </p><p>His fingers were bleeding but he didn’t stop. </p><p>Then a blade hit him on the leg that was keeping him steady and he lost his balance.</p><p>He hadn’t the strength to tend his bow again, nor he could stand up.</p><p> </p><p>How long was he going to last, fighting with his blade on one knee? </p><p> </p><p>He pushed away his thoughts, shoved his head inside the bow’s tiller, and let the bowstring slung across his chest. </p><p> </p><p>As he unsheathed his sword to fight, he felt a tight bruising grip on both of his shoulders, and then he was lifted from the ground.</p><p>Two red claws were holding him tight and he was flying above the square, above Alicante, above the loud screams, above the arrows, the blades, above the death he and Magnus had just left behind.</p><p> </p><p>Alec raised his arms and clung onto the Phoenix’s neck. She opened her beak and closed it around Alec’s t-shirt tugging him up. </p><p>Alec swung twice and shoved his legs up, contracting his abs, then he backflipped and landed on the Phoenix’s back.</p><p> </p><p>He draped his chest along the bird’s back, lulled by the back and forth movements of the wings, letting his arms slide along the bird’s flanks. He buried his head inside the soft feathers and he let his tears fall down and moisten the plumage. </p><p>It smelled of woodsmoke mixed with burnt brown sugar, cinnabar, sandalwood, myrrh, and cinnamon. The sensation was deep, rich, mellow. Very inviting.  </p><p>He felt as if his body was floating, as the Phoenix moved beneath him. Alec could feel all her muscles as they bunched up and released. It was tender, soft and so intimate.</p><p> </p><p>He blushed as he thought that it was Magnus' body moving underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>He raised his head and stared at the rhythmic motion of her head. </p><p>The wind was blowing so hard that he couldn’t see or hear clearly. The Phoenix was flying much faster than Hyperion ever did. Alec's eyes were watering and the long feathers on the neck were licking at his face, making him shudder and quiver.</p><p>He was out of breath. It felt so good. So liberating, so immersive and encompassing, so overwhelming.</p><p>Alec whispered loving words on her neck and she swiveled her ears to listen, emitting small high-pitched delighted sounds.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know for how much time they flew over lands, rivers, lakes, and mountains. </p><p>As they were above a land of immense beauty, blue coasts and rocky shorelines speckled with sandy pockets, white-coated coniferous mountains, lush green valleys, and cascades pooling into cool rivers and ponds, the Phoenix started his descent.</p><p> </p><p>She landed graciously on the grass inside a green forest of cedars.</p><p>Alec dismounted from her back and settled himself in front of the huge bird.</p><p>The Phoenix leaned toward him and nuzzled his beak in the crook of Alec’s neck, so gently that Alec’s heart clenched.</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his arms around her neck and whispered: “I love you, Magnus. In your human and shapeshifted form. I love all of you. Shift back now and kiss me properly.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. More than my own life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnus explains more things about him, Alec is offering his help. Will Magnus accept that Alec loves him more than his own life?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time, shapeshifting to his human form hurt a lot. More than it ever had before.</p><p>As his legs turned back to normal, Magnus collapsed and Alec reached out just in time to hold him in his arms.</p><p>Alec’s knee was still aching and bleeding, he stumbled, but managed to steady his legs on the ground.</p><p>He grabbed Magnus under his knees and brought him up to his chest.</p><p>Magnus rested his head on Alec’s chest and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hurt,” Alec said grief-stricken.</p><p>“I'm still alive, Alexander,” Magnus breathed out, “all because of you, my dreamy knight.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus felt tired and a bit teary too. The fear was now showing up, making his body shiver and tremble in Alec’s arms. A single tear slid down from his bright, golden eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed down his cheeks, releasing all that he had been holding inside of him. It was a silent cry, with no sound. </p><p> </p><p>“…'m sorry, Alexander, I don’t know what overtook me,” Magnus muttered.</p><p>“They humiliated you, beat you into submission, hit you…,” Alec’s voice was quivering in pain and rage.</p><p>“You’ve nothing to be sorry for. Let it go, Magnus. I’m here. I've got you.”</p><p> </p><p>He placed one rough hand under Magnus’ chin, angled his face toward him, and kissed away the tears. Gently. His tender, warm lips brushed Magnus’ cheeks until they'd turned dry.</p><p>Magnus' breath was steadier now, calmer and more regular and his eyes were closed.</p><p>Alec carried him under a tree and delicately landed him on the grass, leaning his back on the trunk. Then he took both of his wrists in his hands and kissed them as if he hoped to make those bruises disappear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never forgive them for doing this to you,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus opened his eyes and looked at Alec. His eyes were wild, his cheeks flushed and his clothes still soaked from the battle.</p><p>Then he noticed his injured knee.</p><p>“You’re bleeding, let me…” but Alec stopped him.</p><p>“It can wait until you’ve recovered. You'll heal yourself first and then you’ll take care of this. I tolerated worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus blinked and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>He extended his palm and cradled Alec’s face in one hand, swirling his fingertips in the black locks behind his ears.</p><p>“You asked me to kiss you properly. Were you serious?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec felt his heart leap in his chest. Its rhythm skipped a beat and then spiked erratically. His lips were dry. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch nodding briefly.</p><p>“Come here then,” Magnus whispered. He coaxed Alec into a more comfortable and close position and tilted his head up to meet his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus’ mouth was warm and the caress of his lips softer than what Alec could have ever imagined. He opened his mouth reflexively and a low moan escaped from his throat as he felt a wet soft touch on his chapped skin.</p><p>Magnus’ tongue reached out and searched for his, licking the tip first, then probed in, with more insistent, deep, and aimed movements.</p><p> </p><p>Alec was frozen still not knowing how to respond. </p><p>Then he tentatively let his tongue slide along Magnus’ and, God, it was ten thousand the effect of a voyance rune. Alec surrendered to the most powerful sensory overload he’d ever experienced. He could taste Magnus’s scent on his tongue, his wetness and softness in his ears, his breath in his eyes. Then a warm bubble bloomed at the bottom of his stomach and reached up, spreading in his chest. His heartbeat rumped up exploding in his head like a drum.</p><p>The oxygen that had left his lungs and throat concentrated in his brain cells, making him feel dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned again, loudly this time, and raised his hands up to the back of Magnus’ neck.</p><p>He moved against Magnus’ tongue licking it slowly and languidly, as his heart filled with emotions and feelings.</p><p>Magnus slid his palm lower, cupping Alec’s chin and squeezing a bit, deepening the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” he groaned and Alec whined.</p><p> </p><p>Every time Magnus tried to part, Alec pulled him in, again and again, eating his lips, sucking and brushing.</p><p>“You’re not only magical,” Alec whispered moving backward, “you’re addictive…I feel like I’ve been drugged, Magnus. My brain is mushed.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s the endorphins, Alec.”</p><p>“No, Magnus. It’s you. Just you. And now all I want is you to kiss me unconscious and senseless. Thank you, for saving my life.”</p><p>Magnus widened his eyes.</p><p>“Says who?”, Magnus answered back.</p><p> </p><p>Alec skimmed his fingers on Magnus’ cheek.</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t save Hyperion, Alexander.”</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, Magnus. You were unconscious, Jace told me. Hyperion… he…”, Alec couldn’t speak anymore. The dragon had been his friend and his only companion in those last five years of solitude.</p><p>“I’ll miss flying on him…,” he added.</p><p> </p><p>Then he sat a little further from Magnus and gathered his legs up to his chest, staring at him.</p><p>Magnus knew they had to talk. He lowered his head and gazed at his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of which,” Alec continued, “riding you was … breathtaking”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus’ head snapped up and he burst into a peal of wholehearted laughter.</p><p>At first Alec seemed puzzled at his reaction, then put two and two together, turned crimson, and buried his head in the space between his knees and his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an idiot,” he babbled.</p><p>Magnus was still laughing.</p><p>“Oh Alec, you’re so innocent.”</p><p>“I made a fool of myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus turned serious again and bent toward him. He grabbed Alec's arm and tugged gently but he remained still.</p><p>“You’re not a fool. You’re pure as fine silver and I’m honored to have been your first kiss. I enjoyed the flight too, more than I could ever expect. And you’re not mistaken. It was intimate and sensual. No one, Alexander, no one has ever been so loving to me in my shapeshifted form. I could feel the way your hands moved beneath my feathers, the way you stroke me, gently and reverently, and I heard your words. It’s been an all-encompassing experience.”</p><p> </p><p>Those words persuaded Alec to look at him. </p><p>“I told you, Magnus. I love you. Phoenix or warlock. You’re stunning, dressed as you are, covered in glitter or in an orange plumage. You’re beautiful.”</p><p>Alec had made him blush again.</p><p> </p><p>“How old are you?” Alec asked.</p><p>Magnus shrugged.</p><p>“How old do you think I am?”, he replied.</p><p>Alec sighed.</p><p>“Well, if this was your first life, you’d be less than five hundred years. But I bet it is not. So, given the fact that the Phoenix's lifespan is 500 years,… maybe around three lifetimes?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus swallowed.</p><p>“You’re… You’re exceeding yourself, every time, Alexander. That’s exactly …it’s how long I have lived. What about you?”</p><p>“I’m the age you think I am. More or less.”</p><p>“What time have you stopped aging?”</p><p>“At 21. I think. Not completely sure though. It’s not like I am much older now. I’m 25.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec sat crossed legs.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Tired and…hungry,” Magnus answered. “I haven’t eaten anything since they captured me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Mmm. They wanted to weaken me, so I wouldn’t have enough strength to gather my magic or shapeshift.”</p><p>“But it was four days ago, you must be starving.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s words reminded Magnus that he had only one day left before the curse repeated itself, again. He averted his gaze. Now that he had found love, he couldn’t have it.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus, what’s wrong?”</p><p>But Magnus just couldn’t tell him, that they had to part again. And this time it would have been forever.</p><p>“Hey… Magnus. Talk to me please. Talk to me, ok? Look… I already know that you haven’t told me everything about the whole Phoenix thing and the Archangel. I’m young and inexperienced, but I’m not blind to things that just don’t make sense. You’re the son of a Prince of Hell, but you shapeshift into a heavenly creature. Something is missing.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec dragged himself closer, creeping on the grass. He patted Magnus on his thigh, gently, but Magnus didn’t turn to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“There was a reason why I said I couldn’t allow myself to have you. To love you and to be loved back. For me, for us, there will never be an –<em>and they lived together happily ever after</em>--. There’s no such thing, Alexander. It will never be. I’m dying, tomorrow. This is the last day of my five hundred years.”</p><p>“Doesn’t the Phoenix rise again from her ashes, every time?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, Alexander. I do rise again from my ashes. But… I won’t remember anything of this life I have lived. As I don’t remember anything about the other two. It’s… it’s a curse…”</p><p>Alec unfolded his legs and placed his arms around Magnus, pulling him close.</p><p>“You were the last person I wanted to hurt Alexander. But I’m going to do it. I’m going to leave you alone and heartbroken in this world.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not leaving you alone, Magnus. Not ever again. There must be a way to break the curse, do you…?”</p><p>Magnus didn’t reply.</p><p>“You do…don’t you? I want to know.”</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Alexander. What is at stake is beyond your wildest imagination.”</p><p>“You are beyond any of my wildest dreams, Magnus. Tell me. Tell me everything”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No? What do you mean with <em>no</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus exhaled a deep breath and Alec realized what he was trying to hide.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about me, isn’t it? It involves me. Right? You need me to break the curse. Is that why you almost fainted when I told you that I had Gabriel’s bow?”</p><p>Magnus stayed silent.</p><p>“Magnus, tell me.”</p><p>“I’m not, Alexander. No way. I know you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec disentangled from his body and sprang up. He took a couple of steps away from Magnus, turned his back on him, and then stood still, with his hands closed in fists.</p><p>Magnus could see that he was trembling in the effort to contain his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what were you planning to do, exactly? Leaving me here after I had fallen asleep? Without a word, without an explanation? I would have woke up in this nothingness, with nowhere to go, no home to come back to, no place to hide?”, his voice was quivering.</p><p>Magnus shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t know, Alexander. It’s not that I had planned to find myself here, with you.”</p><p>“Then why? Why hadn’t you left me there? In Alicante? If you were planning to leave me anyway, why have you saved me?”, his voice was raising.</p><p>“Because they would have killed you!”, Magnus shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>“What then? You wanted the privilege to be the one to kill me?”</p><p>“Alexander,” Magnus’ voice was hurt, “I would never…”</p><p> </p><p>“No? What do you think you’re just doing? Telling me that you have to leave me? That you don’t want me to share with you what your destiny is? That you don’t trust me enough to make the right choice for myself? Not every death ends with a body buried in the ground. Some deaths are a never-ending journey of sorrow and loneliness. What do you think my immortality would be without you? Torture, worse than death itself.” </p><p> </p><p>The rage had transformed in desperation and Alec sounded defeated and sad.</p><p>Magnus stood up and reached out for him, grasping his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexander… I… love you…”</p><p>Alec revolved to face him. His eyes were glassy.</p><p>“Then ask me. Ask me.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was confused.</p><p>“Would I die for you? Yes, Magnus. A thousand times. Would I die with you? Yes. I would do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec closed his fingers around Magnus’ forearm, pulled him in a tight embrace, and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>This kiss was so different from the first one. Passionate, full of longing and need, rushed, hungry, eager, almost possessive.</p><p>Alec’s hands clutched Magnus’ shirt and held him in place.</p><p> </p><p>As they disengaged Alec looked at him. “Now… will you tell me what are <em><strong>we </strong></em> going to do tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was speechless. He felt resignation and happiness at the same time. He nodded to Alec and tugged him down, to sit close to him.</p><p>The grass felt humid beneath their pants as the light was starting to subside.</p><p>Magnus snapped his fingers. A warm blanket appeared under their legs along with a great variety of food.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought it was better to talk while filling our stomachs, “ he said smiling.</p><p>Alec recognized a Dragon Roll.</p><p>“These, I like these”, he said between his chews, “I want them on nr. 1 of my list, the one you are going to hang on the fridge.” </p><p>Alec put on his face that full mouth smile, the one Magnus loved so much.</p><p>“You’ve tasted just these, Alexander.”</p><p>“Then what? Sometimes it’s love at first sight, no need to try anything else, “ and Magnus knew he wasn’t talking about the food.</p><p> </p><p>It was weird. Alec thinking about a <em>future</em> together, after they had just talked about death.</p><p>Magnus wrinkled his nose. </p><p>“You are an incredible human being Alexander Lightwood.” </p><p> </p><p>Alec looked around and asked “Where are we?”</p><p>“In Lebanon. The Ancient Phoenicia. This is where the Phoenix builds her nest. Every five hundred years, when she is about to die.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec remained silent, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to know how the story ends, you have to discover how it started.”</p><p>Magnus patted his thigh twice inviting Alec to lie down, to rest his head on his lap. Alec complied. He leaned back until his neck touched the rough fabric of Magnus’ pants. He looked above and found two beautiful golden eyes wide open on him.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Alec murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus ran one hand through Alec’s hair and caressed him, slowly, as a mother would do to her sleeping child.</p><p> </p><p>“The instant Asmodeus realized that I had been the one who opened the rift for the Archangel Gabriel, just before he died, he cursed me to shapeshift into a Konrul, a devilish version of a Phoenix, a winged creature that appears as a peacock with the head of a dog and the claws of a lion. Then he cursed me to forget everything I had lived and felt, every time I had to born again.”</p><p> </p><p>He had never told anyone what had made him who he was. </p><p> </p><p>“The curse forces me to have the memory of having lost something, without letting me remember what I’ve lost. The feeling is excruciating, Alexander. Knowing that you had a love, a life, and knowing that you'd lost them, but you can’t remember. You don’t know who or what to search for.”</p><p>Alec was staring at him.</p><p>“So, at the end of my second lifetime, I decided that I didn’t want to feel that pain anymore and closed myself off. To anything too deep, or involving. I lived on the surface of things, Alexander.”</p><p> </p><p>They were trembling with the rising chill of the night. Magnus magicked another blanket, gently removed Alec’s head from his lap, laid beside him, and covered them both. Alec opened his arms and Magnus rested his head on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“After Asmodeus died, the Archangel came to me. He said he could change the creature in which I had to shapeshift, but he couldn’t undo the other part of the curse by himself. He transformed me into a Phoenix, tore a few feathers from my fur, and engraved them into his arrows. He said that when he'd found a pure and special soul, capable of loving beyond death, he would have given away his bow and his arrows to it. The one capable of breaking the curse, he said, would have been willing to sacrifice his life, having faith to reborn again, with me, from my own ashes.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec licked his lips and swallowed.</p><p>“Are you telling me that I am the one? That he had given his bow to me on purpose?”</p><p>Magnus nodded, smiling gently.</p><p>“That’s why I didn’t want to tell you. Because I knew that if he had given it to you, you would have been ready to give up your life to save me.”</p><p>Alec smiled sadly. “What does it mean, Magnus? What do I have to do?”</p><p>“For you to break the curse you must pierce my heart with the Archangel's arrow, while I'm bursting into flames, enclosed between my burning wings and body.”</p><p>“So I'd die by your side, in your arms?”</p><p>“Burning, but in my <em>arms</em>. Well,…wings.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus raised on one elbow and searched for Alec’s eyes in the darkness. They were shining.</p><p>“In doing that, you will bind your destiny to mine. I don’t know what’s gonna happen after that, Alexander.”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed Alec's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that I have told you everything…Do you still want to do this? Do you really want to die with me?”, Magnus asked him. </p><p>His fingers were tracing aimlessly patterns on Alec’s face.</p><p>“Yes, Magnus. I do. Whatever it takes, whatever you need.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus’ golden eyes blazed in the dark, then he chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Angsty proposal, isn’t it?”</p><p>Alec giggled.</p><p>“It’s a proposal anyway. It implies forever.”</p><p>“If there ever will be a chance, I will make you the proper one,” Magnus added.</p><p>Alec tilted his head up and gave him a quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going to sleep here?”, he asked.</p><p>Then he was enveloped in a cloud of blue smoke and had the sensation of free-falling. In response to the sudden loss of support he lifted and stretched his arms wide, grasping the air and gasping. Then he landed  into a huge wooden nest, filled with soft blankets, and he curled his arms and legs closer to his body into a slight fetal position, fearing they might end up hanging in mid air.</p><p>“Hey,” Alec felt a body pressing on his flanks and then an arm resting on his chest, pulling him close, “Didn’t mean to scare you. I just thought it would have been more comfortable here. You can extend your legs, we’re in the Phoenix nest. It’s big enough, you know.”</p><p>Alec stretched his legs and arms and rolled on his side to face the voice who was whispering in his ear.</p><p>“So we’re on a branch?”, he smiled in the dark and reached out with his arm to touch Magnus, resting his palm on his low waist.</p><p>“Where do you usually think that birds build their nests?”, Alec heard the rustling of fabric and then a warm breath on his face. He leaned forward tentatively and found Magnus’ lips. The kiss started tender, slow and languid. Then Magnus sucked his lower lip and Alec felt a tingling sensation spreading all over his body.</p><p>He pressed his hands on Magnus’ back, urging him closer. Alec could feel his body catching fire.</p><p> </p><p>“We were speaking about proposals…,” he blurted out in a low and husky tone, “…I have one too…”</p><p>“Anything,” Magnus told him and the surrender Alec felt in that word shot straight down below.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly removed the hand from Magnus’ back and dragged it to the front, stopping at his belt buckle.</p><p>“I want you to…will you?”</p><p>“Right here? Right now?", Magnus whispered.</p><p>“It’s not like we have a <em>tomorrow </em> to look forward to,” Alec answered and lowered his hand against Magnus’ body. He wanted to touch, to feel, to lose himself.</p><p>“Alec…,”Magnus' voice was gravel with desire, “…you’ve barely even kissed me…”</p><p>“Then what? We’ve been skipping steps since the day I met you, Magnus. I want this, I want you. I want to know that this is real,” he skimmed his lips on Magnus’ chin, and pressed his palm further down, fumbling with the button and the zipper of Magnus’ pants.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was evidently holding back, but he wasn’t stopping him. Alec could feel a tremor underneath his hands and Magnus’ breaths were short, quick and ragged.</p><p>“Take this as dead man walking last wish,” he pleaded slipping his hand inside Magnus’ now open jeans and pressing a bit harder on the hardness that welcomed him,</p><p>“…Magnus…you’re my last wish…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You will rise again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a pure Malec moment, Magnus and Alec are aready to face together whatever comes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT for the first half of the chapter<br/>Brief and not detailed description of burning and fire in the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus hissed as the pressure of Alec’s hand increased.</p><p> </p><p>“Alec…”, he breathed out as his hips jerked reflexively under the touch.</p><p> </p><p>Alec searched for Magnus’ lips in the pitch night, he traced the outline of his mouth with his tongue and then, swirled it inside, licking.</p><p>Alec pulled back a little, resting his forehead on Magnus and leaving his hand where it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus...you'll have to guide me from here…”, Alec muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus shushed him with a peck on his lips. Then a gentle lick. Then a kiss. Then he surged on one elbow and gently pushed Alec down on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to make you feel so good, Alexander, so good…”, he said, then closed his fingers on the hem of Alec’s sweater and rolled it up to his shoulders and his arms, leaving soft wet kisses behind. Alec lifted just enough for him to peel it off. Magnus closed his lips around a nipple and licked, then sucked, then grazed it with his teeth, then licked again before moving to the other and repeating his movements.</p><p> </p><p>Alec writhed under the touch and shivered. </p><p>His hands grabbed Magnus’ hips and pulled him closer, pressing him against his body, and then bucked up his hips. Magnus pushed him down again and kept him still with his hands. </p><p>Alec’s fingers curled inside the spaces between the buttons of Magnus’ shirt and ripped it open. His palms lusciously snuck their way up the warm skin up to Magnus’ shoulders discarding it. </p><p> </p><p>Then his hands slid down again and he thumbed Magnus’ nipples carefully. Magnus groaned and Alec flicked his fingers with enhanced intensity. Magnus’ moaned louder and rolled his hips. Alec had never imagined he could be that <em>hard, </em>but as Magnus kept rutting on him, he felt as if he was about to explode.</p><p> </p><p>His tongue made its way on Alec’s neck, licking and sucking, then he dropped one hand to Alec’s fly. He stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“We could do many other things, Alexander, are you sure you want this?", he asked so kindly that Alec blushed in the dark and nodded vigorously.</p><p>Magnus felt him moving.</p><p>“You’ll have to tell me Alexander, I can’t just guess it…”</p><p>“Yes,” Alec answered, “yes,” and he raised his hips to let the garments slide down his thighs. He quivered under the feather brush of Magnus’ fingers on his body hair. Once his clothes were past Alec’s knees, Magnus magicked them away.</p><p> </p><p>One of Magnus’ hands slithered above his thigh making him squirm and then curled around his cock. Magnus’ thumb flicked upon the wet head and slid down again. </p><p>Alec’s mind went blank. He could feel each nerve ending itching every time Magnus lapped or licked at his skin and then breathed on it on his descent toward his chest and abs. </p><p>Magnus' fingers lingered on the underside of his dick making him gasp and heave, before he started stroking him firmly, twisting his wrist as he reached the head. The palm that was so warm around Alec abruptly turned chiller and slicker and then slid even more smoothly and sloppily.</p><p> </p><p>Alec spasmed and mewled.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm…Magnus…stop…no…don’t stop…I mean…I can’t…hold…but, God…, please don’t…”, he was bubbling scattered splinters of thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>He started tugging at Magnus’ pants. He didn’t know what he was doing, he just knew that he wanted more.</p><p>Magnus discarded them from his ankles using his feet, and as his body hovered free and naked above Alec, he felt a shy finger tracing the line of his cock and then his sack. As Alec gently cupped it in his hand, he heard a sharp intake of breath, "Alec..."</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could see you,” Alec whispered as he slowly moved his hand up and down Magnus' cock and felt glad he'd never done this with anyone else before Magnus.</p><p>“Then touch me everywhere Alexander, map my body with your hands, your mouth, and your tongue.”</p><p> </p><p>They kissed again, breathing each others’ breath, hungrily, as Alec roamed his hands all over Magnus, sometimes pitching, sometimes scratching, or just palming and squeezing.</p><p>He felt exposed and vulnerable when Magnus retreated from his body and sat between his spread legs. He shot out one hand at the lack of contact to grab him and keep him close. Magnus met him halfway and their fingers entwined. His eyes shone and sparkled.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Alec breathed out.</p><p>“I still can’t believe all this, Alexander. I love you too.” </p><p> </p><p>Alec heard a snap followed by blue sparkles and the scent of burnt sugar. Magnus canted his hips up and placed a soft pillow under him, moved Alec's legs on his shoulders, and then ran his hands on Alec’s thighs, before he rested one palm on his entrance and the other at the base of his dick.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop me if it hurts…”, he said.</p><p> </p><p>Alec exhaled a <em>yes</em> and closed his eyes as a cool finger gently rubbed the skin around his rim. Then he felt a warm wet seal on the head of his cock. He arched his back and raised his hips. “Magnus,” he chocked on his words.</p><p>Magnus sucked him gently at first and then added his tongue, licking and flicking it around, while he cautiously slid the tip of one finger inside of him. Then Magnus pushed all the way down Alec’s length with such intensity that Shadowhunter almost came then and there.</p><p>“Fuck!”, he moaned, gripping the blankets. His fist clenched the fabric as Magnus was moving up and down and in and out of him and Alec thought that despite what they were doing, Magnus’ movements were so graceful, so delicate, so elegant. His scent was filling Alec's head with lust and need and love, making him feel dizzy, and wanted.</p><p>Then, their movements became faster and quicker, Magnus pushing in and Alec chasing back. He was so far gone that he had barely registered  the moment Magnus had added a second, then a third finger. The first time Magnus hit his prostate, Alec’s hips jerked off the pillow and he cried out.</p><p>Alec didn’t know how much time Magnus passed preparing him and scissoring him open until he was writhing, squirming, and convulsing beneath him. When he felt his abs contracting reflexively, he just had enough presence of mind to grab Magnus’ wrist and stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“If I hadn’t made myself clear enough,” he muttered gasping and heaving, “I don’t want it to end like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus giggled, gently pulled his fingers out, and grabbed Alec's hips, dragging him closer.</p><p>Alec felt him, the moment he pushed in, the moment he didn’t know anymore where his body ended and Magnus’ begun. He felt him beneath his skin, inside his blood, crawling into his senses. He felt him from within and it wasn’t anything close to what he had imagined. His feelings were so deep they almost hurt, it felt like drowning in the waves of pleasure and of the love he felt for Magnus. </p><p>Alec thought he was ready to die. He didn’t need anything else apart from him.</p><p>Magnus’ was still, gasping, waiting for Alec to adjust, to tell him to go on, or to ask him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s grabbed Magnus’ shoulders and used them as leverage to surge and kiss him.</p><p>“This is where you were always supposed to get, Magnus. I am the end that was meant for you to live again.” He bucked his hips up, letting Magnus slide deeper inside of him as he fell again on his back.</p><p> </p><p>They both moaned as the angle changed. </p><p>Magnus pulled back slowly, just to thrust in quicker and deeper every time. Alec moans turned into quiet, repetitive sobs, that left his lips combined with the chanting of Magnus’ name.</p><p>Magnus hadn’t felt like this in a long time. He wanted to tell Alec, but he was so entranced by his surrender and abandon that the words couldn’t find their way out.</p><p> </p><p>His movements increased in speed and depth as they both were getting closer to the edge. He could feel Alec’s legs shaking and quivering. He shifted the weight of his body on one arm to reach down in the narrow space between them. At the very first touch of Magnus’ fingers, Alec's hips jerked up and stilled. His back arched and he cried out grasping Magnus’ shoulders and scratching his nails on his skin.</p><p>The clenching around Magnus was so rhythmic and continuous that he followed Alec right behind with a low growl.</p><p>Magnus collapsed on Alec’s chest and Alec grabbed him, closing his arms around his back, both still shuddering and gasping. </p><p> </p><p>“You ok?”, Magnus asked between his ragged breaths but Alec remained silent.</p><p>Alec was so overwhelmed by his feelings that he couldn’t speak. </p><p>Magnus raised his head and searched for Alec’s face with one hand. He lowered his fingers into the darkness and he touched warm wet skin.</p><p> </p><p><em>Tears?</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Alec?”, his voice turned uncertain, “Did I?... I…I…”.</p><p>Alec grasped Magnus’ wrist and kissed his palm.</p><p>“Thank you,” he mumbled and kissed Magnus’ fingers again. "--<em>Ok--</em>  can't possibly describe how I feel, Magnus."</p><p> </p><p>Magnus scooted up until he could feel Alec’s breath on his lips.</p><p>“I was worried I’d hurt you,” he swept away Alec’s tears from his cheekbones, as Alec shook his head.</p><p>"No, Magnus. It was perfect, you were perfect."</p><p>“Thank you for sharing this with me,” Magnus said and rested his head inside Alec’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, while he was holding Magnus against his chest, stroking his back, Alec remembered Magnus' words, --<em> You say that cause you've never tasted what closeness and intimacy mean-- </em>and he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"You were right. Now that I have tasted this, I could never go back to what I was before. I'm sorry Magnus if these memories will come back to haunt you...," he licked his lips and continued, "...you said you don’t know what’s expecting us…but… if you survive and I don't, and if you’ll be able to remember me, to remember this, promise me you will use these memories to remind yourself how you deserved to be loved. To find someone who loves you the way I do. Don’t let anyone treat you less than this.”</p><p>Magnus sniffed and skimmed his nose along Alec’s neck.</p><p>“I love you, Alexander.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec strengthened his grip around him and nuzzled his head in his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening now?”, Alec asked.</p><p>Magnus sighed. </p><p>“In the early morning, I will shapeshift and fly to collect the herbs and branches to make up the pyre.”</p><p>“Can I fly with you?”, Alec asked.</p><p>“Of course, I’d love to,” and he kissed his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to be back before the sunrise. An early morning sparkle will ignite the pyre. I will catch fire quickly, Alec. You’ll have to be inside my wings from the beginning and endure in my burning embrace until I’ll be almost completely gone,” Magnus said.</p><p>“Then, you have to stab me right where my heart is, the Archangel said so.”</p><p>“Mmm, ok…”, Alec was brushing his nose through his hair.</p><p>“Alec? Are you even listening to what I am saying?”, Magnus asked him.</p><p>“I am. It’s just that, you smell so good, Magnus. So good.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus laughed then turned serious again.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I’m sorry, Alexander. It’s gonna hurt. A lot. I never wanted to be the reason why you…”</p><p>Alec brought him him up to his mouth and kissed him.</p><p>“I want this, Magnus. Shadowhunters, we die young, in battle, and often we die alone, even before we’ve started truly living. If I’m going to die, at least it will be by your side. This is enough for me.”</p><p>“But…,” Magnus voice cracked, “I don’t want to outlive you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec kissed him again.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know, Magnus, you said that. But if you’ll survive and I won't, and you’ll feel like to, go back to New York. Tell them I died happily and let them help you. They’ll love you, as they have loved me. And if you’ll need me, you’ll know where to find me. I’ll be in your heart. But for tonight, just for tonight, let’s hope.”</p><p> </p><p>This time, it was Magnus' turn to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to sleep?”, Alec asked him.</p><p>Magnus shook his head. “You?”, he asked back.</p><p>“Neither.”</p><p>“So what do we do?”, Magnus wondered.</p><p> </p><p>Alec was gazing at the stars above them.</p><p>“Tell me everything about you. What you like, what you don’t. Your favorite color, the season you like most, favorite movie, which books do you prefer. How many times you’ve fallen in love and how many times your heart has been broken. What your dreams were when you were a child. The places where you’ve lived in. Everything, Magnus.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus slid down again to Alec’s chest and started talking, and the more he talked the more he discovered how good it was telling Alec about his life. Alec was a wonderful listener, attentive and curious, but respectful at the same time. He had never talked about himself to no one and it felt so good. He told Alec about all the times he had gone through bad moments and what he’d been thinking and feeling. </p><p>Alec kissed him when he felt that Magnus needed it, laughed with him at his funny jokes, and looked at him in astonishment as he heard all the weird and incredible adventures Magnus had gone through, in more than a millennium.</p><p>Time passed smoothly as they talked. At one point Magnus conjured some tea and some biscuits to eat. He magicked a small candle and they ate and drunk under a wavering light.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus made them come again, stroking their cocks together to release and then let Alec taste him as he came one more time in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>When the dark of the night was barely holding back the light of the day, Magnus took Alec’s hands in his and made him sit in his lap.</p><p>“It’s time Alexander. We need to go," he said and his voice was sad.</p><p>Alec cradled his face between his palms. </p><p>“Don’t be sad, Magnus. We made the most of the time we’d been given. Loving you, it’s the best thing I’ve done in my short life. I am so happy I had the chance to meet you and fall in love with you,” Alec told him and kissed him.</p><p>“I have never felt so loved, Alexander. Thank you.” Magnus leaned again and their tongues danced together for one last time.</p><p> </p><p>“Until we meet again,” Alec whispered and Magnus shapeshifted.</p><p> </p><p>Alec looked at the Phoenix in front of him and now that he was so close, he recognized Magnus’ golden eyes sparkling with love.</p><p>The bird bowed his neck to let him climb on his back. As he straddled her, the Phoenix spread her wings and took flight. Alec relished in the sensation of his body moving along with the bird’s one beneath him, just as they had done the previous night. He bent down and blurted out: “If I’ll ever survive, next time, I’m going to ride you, for real.”</p><p> </p><p>The Phoenix shrieked tilting her head up toward the still-dark sky.</p><p> </p><p>They flew west until they reached the spice groves the Phoenix was searching for. They stopped and collected the finest herbs and branches before returning to their nest. As Alec laid everything down, the Phoenix curled onto herself beside him, stroking his back with her long soft tail. When the pyre was ready, an intense scent hit Alec's nose, the same one he caught the first time he rode the Phoenix' back. The mixing of cinnamon and myrrh was almost intoxicating.</p><p>Alec grabbed one of his arrows and sat in front of the bird curling his body against hers. Then the Phoenix's spread her wings and enclosed him in, within them. Tied in an embrace that was too intimate for a human and a bird, they waited together for the sun to rise.</p><p>Alec placed his head on the Phoenix's chest, listening to her strong heartbeat. He wasn't scared at all. He closed his eyes and imagined Magnus holding him tight.</p><p> </p><p>When the sun began to paint the sky in yellow, purple, and red, the Phoenix turned east to face it as it rose above the horizon. </p><p>Alec could see her feathers shine in the light.</p><p> </p><p>Then she sang one of the most beautiful, wistful, and haunting melodies Alec had ever heard. It was a farewell song full of longing and melancholy.</p><p>Alec never stopped stroking her feathers, entwining his fingers in her plumes, and whispering loving words.</p><p> </p><p>As the first ray of the morning sun fell on the nest, the herbs caught fire and ignited the pyre.</p><p>The Phoenix pressed her wings around Alec even more, as if she wanted to protect him from the raging flames that had already enveloped her tail and claws.</p><p> </p><p>Alec screamed as the fire reached his skin. The pain was greatest at the beginning, then slowly subsided. He thought that maybe his nerves weren’t sensitive anymore. All of a sudden he understood why Magnus told him he had to endure until everything almost ended. He couldn’t breathe properly, as if his lungs were filled with dust. He started coughing and his head started spinning. He knew he was about to faint, so he pressed the spike of his arrow in the middle of her chest.</p><p> </p><p>When he heard her crying out, he pushed it all the way in, and then there was nothing but ashes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's waiting for them?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light was so blinding and lucent that Alec could feel it sting behind his closed eyes.</p><p>He tentatively peeked out between his barely open lids and closed them again.</p><p>It was too much, too strong.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m dead</em>. He thought.</p><p> </p><p>Then he realized that he could still feel his limbs. They seemed... <em>real</em>? He hesitantly tried to move a leg and to his big surprise, he could feel the muscles contracting. They were aching too.</p><p>He didn’t want to open his eyes, though. If he was dead, maybe he could just stay still, with his eyes closed, until that light turned into darkness. Because it would, sooner or later, wouldn’t it?</p><p> </p><p><em>Magnus</em>. Just his name felt like a stab in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and as the thin air filled his lungs he felt them burning. </p><p>His heart started stammering. If he was dead, how could his heartbeat be echoing so loudly in his skull?</p><p>He reached out with his hand, patted blindly around himself, and he hit… <em>grass</em>?</p><p> </p><p>He kept on moving until his hand stopped frozen still.</p><p> </p><p>He shot his eyes open, not knowing if it was most on behalf of fear or awe.</p><p>As his vision adjusted to the radiant surroundings he opened his eyes slowly to a slender body spread out on the grass. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Magnus! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His head was resting on the green spikes and his eyes were closed, he had a peaceful expression on his face and Alec thought he’d never looked so beautiful.</p><p>Then a thought crossed his mind. Wherever they were, they were together. Magnus was with him. A wide glowing smile crept on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He crawled toward him and he rejoiced at the sensations his body was giving back to him. He still could control it, the intensity, the balance, the aim. </p><p>It felt good and if he had to be honest, he felt great!</p><p> </p><p>He leaned toward Magnus’ face, pressed his lips on one of his cheeks, and gasped when he felt him breathing. Magnus' skin was warm and his eyes were moving under his closed eyelids, he was dreaming, Alec thought.  </p><p>Then he realized that he was breathing too. Or at least his chest was rising and falling.</p><p>So maybe they weren’t dead. Then where were they?</p><p> </p><p>He was pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle movement on his back. He looked over his shoulders and saw Magnus’ hand skimming lazily on his sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus?” he whispered. </p><p>How much he wished Magnus was alive, or at least as alive as he seemed to be.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus stirred and stretched his legs, then Alec felt the hand on his back tighten in a fist and the fingers entwined into the fabric, clutching it.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed in disbelief.</p><p>They were alive!</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus, Magnus, open your eyes… “, he cried out in joy.</p><p>Magnus smiled with his eyes still closed relishing in the sound of Alec’s voice. Then he sprang his eyes wide just to be hit by the gleaming rays.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!”, he shut his eyelids as the force of the light made him almost blind.</p><p>“Alec? Alexander, are you here?”, and the uncertainty in his voice made Alec’s heart clench.</p><p>He bent toward Magnus’ head and kissed him again, gently. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here, yes, it’s not a dream. Sorry I haven’t warned you. The light is pretty intense, you have to open your eyes slowly and let them adjust. I’m right here beside you,” then he brushed his hair, as to reinforce the words he had just said.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus revolved his head searching the lips that had skimmed his cheeks and found them. Magnus felt Alec breathe against his mouth and he giggled into the light kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it’s true, Alexander. Is this really you? Or am I just dreaming?”, he didn’t dare to open his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Alec laid down beside him, facing him, leaned forward, and opened his mouth on Magnus' lips. </p><p>The kiss was tender and it must have been convincing too, since Magnus opened his eyes again, slowlier.</p><p> </p><p>Alec had never been so happy in his life. Magnus cradled his face in his hands and started peppering him with small, affectionate kisses. He kissed Alec all over, on his eyes, on his nose, on his cheeks, on his forehead, then on his lips again, only to slide down on his chin and his jaws.</p><p>Alec was giggling too as he curled his fingers around Magnus’ hands, pressing them harder onto his skin, wanting to feel how real that touch felt, how concrete, how present, how true and overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus stopped and whispered, “Hi…”</p><p>Alec kissed him again, “Hi…”, and he stared into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Alec realized Magnus’ eyes weren’t golden anymore.</p><p>They were a deep warm chocolate brown.</p><p>They were beautiful and perfectly matching the color of Magnus’ skin, but Alec feared that this change implied something deeper. He pulled back, afraid to tell Magnus.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexander? Is everything all right? You seem… worried,” Magnus’ asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Alec took Magnus’ hand in his and pulled him up, into a sitting position. They were now sitting crossed legs, one in front of the other, holding hands.</p><p>He gazed deeply into those eyes that he loved so much and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“We seem alive, but something has happened. You’re… different…”</p><p>Magnus raised his brows.</p><p>“Different?”, he asked as</p><p> </p><p>Did Alec saw something he didn’t like? But he was looking at Magnus with so much love and utter devotion that all his insecurities soon disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Your eyes…they are… no longer golden and slit…they are brown. Beautiful and deep I might add, still…”</p><p> </p><p>He cast his eyes down and fell silent. What would Magnus think or feel?</p><p>Magnus understood immediately where Alec’s mind had wandered.</p><p> </p><p>He put his fingers under his chin and lifted his head up. That’s when he noticed that Alec hadn’t his Deflect rune anymore.</p><p>Alec noticed the change in Magnus’ expression.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus gestured him to turn his head and then grabbed the hem of his sweater to pull it up.</p><p>Alec blushed instantly and grabbed his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…Magnus, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Your runes are gone,” he replied sadly. As he spoke, he felt the weight of what Alec had lost.</p><p> </p><p>Alec exhaled a deep breath and if Magnus wasn’t mistaken, he sounded almost relieved. </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you sad about that?”, he questioned.</p><p>Alec shook his head and smiled. “Actually, I’m happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus seemed puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>“I was worried you were the only one who had lost something, the only one sacrificing something,” and there was grief in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus couldn’t believe the words he just heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me? You’ve sacrificed your life, Alexander. What could be <em>more</em> than that?</p><p>“Well, this sort of rebirth has probably taken away from you more than what it has taken from me.” </p><p> </p><p>Why did his voice sound so resigned? What was he talking about?</p><p>He was alive, the curse had been broken, and he had Alec by his side. He couldn't have wished for more.</p><p>Magnus still wasn’t getting it, and Alec snapped his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw…, “ Magnus realized what Alec intended to say, “you’re talking about my magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec sadly nodded.</p><p>Magnus waved his hands as he had done a thousand times in all the years he had lived, but nothing happened. No blue sparkles, no scent of burnt sugar, no rush of energy spreading through him. Nothing at all.</p><p>He shrugged and Alec couldn’t look at him anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“Alec…,” Magnus’ voice was tender and comforting, “if this is the price I have to pay for being free to live a life full of memories with you by my side, it’s nothing…More also, I think that since you haven’t your runes anymore, we’re both mundanes now.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and checked himself. There were no black signs on his skin anymore. Then he rolled his sweater up to his chest. No runes. Magnus was right. </p><p>They were different, but they had been given a second chance, and this seemed to Alec the greatest blessing he’d ever been gifted with.</p><p>Alec pulled him in into a hug, and they kissed again, slowly, tasting the intoxicating awareness of the truth they had just discovered.</p><p> </p><p>“So the spell you put on me wasn’t because of your magic,” Alec breathed into his mouth, making Magnus laugh and break the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>They pressed their foreheads together, panting.</p><p> </p><p>“Then my eyes are… <em>normal brown</em> now?”</p><p>“Yes, and they are beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec grazed his nails gently on Magnus’ jaws, letting his fingers trace the lines of his bones tenderly, up and down.</p><p>“Did you shave or did you just …use your magic?”, he asked. </p><p>“Both, actually. But, if this is an offer for you to shave me, I can easily pretend I’m not able to do it myself,” and Alec laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?,” he asked, making Magnus almost crack up.</p><p>“You are the one who has just burnt alive and you’re asking <em>me </em>how I am feeling?”</p><p>“I stabbed you.”</p><p>“I turned you into ashes. I think we’re even.”</p><p> </p><p>“So where do we go from here? Where are we?”, Alec wondered as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Distracted by his joy, the kissing, and their bodies pressed together, Magnus hadn’t noticed the surroundings, but as soon as he was up too, and looked around to search for answers, he realized everything and gasped.</p><p>“Alec,…I know where we are...we’re in <em>Heliopolis</em>, the City of the Sun, This is where the old Phoenix’s ashes get tombed before the new bird can rise again. I used to stay here for three days after the self-immolation and then, on the third day, I would reborn. This land is a perfect world, a sort of <em>limbo</em>… I…”, he didn’t know what to think.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean we’re dead?”, Alec asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em><strong>No, you’re not dead, nor you’re alive</strong></em>.” </p><p>The solemn voice seemed to come from behind them.</p><p> </p><p>They both turned and they saw an aureate and iridescent huge creature standing behind the bush. </p><p>Alec instinctively grabbed Magnus and pushed him behind his back, covering his eyes, in the meantime, with his forearm.</p><p> </p><p>“<em><strong>You don’t need to protect him, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I won’t harm him. I was expecting you to come, both. I have been for a while. It took you longer than I had planned for you to find him</strong></em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec removed his arm and gazed into the light.</p><p>“Gabriel?”, Magnus asked in astonishment as he peeked out from behind Alec’s shoulder, “Is this really you, after all these years?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em><strong>Yes, it is me, beautiful soul. I’m sorry you had to wait so long to be freed but I had to find the <span class="u">one,</span> as he unquestionably is. I had to wait for something to happen before sending him to you. Fortunately, Lucifer had plans and offered me the occasion I was waiting for. I knew he wouldn’t have failed… in killing him and in saving you.</strong></em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You… you trusted me to do all this?”, Alec asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“<em><strong>Otherwise, why would I have given you my bow? I trusted you more than you ever trusted yourself, Alexander. And his mother, Magnus’ mother, my purest and most devoted vessel, trusted you even more.”</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>Magnus sobbed as he felt tears well up in his eyes and Alec pulled him inside his arms, letting his head rest in the crook of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“We have never abandoned you, Magnus. And we won’t do it now. We don’t have much time left since you’ve been sleeping for almost three days.”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Alec and Magnus stood still, in each other’s arms, ready for what was about to come.</p><p> </p><p>“<em><strong>I will send you back to the world, a one which is different from what you were used to live in. In this dimension, there are no demons to fight, no magic, no supernatural powers. It’s a totally human universe and you both will be mortals. Alec, you will find all your siblings and your family there and Magnus, you will have your family too. I will give you all the memories of the years you have already lived in that life, but you won’t forget the world you were living in, the way you met, and what you endured together. Just…you can’t tell anyone, it will be your secret, and try not to act too oddly as I send you back.”</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>They were both speechless. Did the Archangel just offer them a life together? A family? They didn’t even know what a life without demons and powers could possibly be, but they didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“One more thing. I can’t give you an eternal life, because in that world, no one is immortal and nothing is permanent. But since you two are highly beloved to me, when your time will come, I promise to take you together, so no one of you would suffer the loss of the other. This is my gift, for you had faith in what I'd said and your faith has overcome death itself.”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They hadn’t even the time to reply anything that Magnus found himself on the balcony of his loft. It was twilight time, the balcony was full of flowers and candles. Magnus looked through the windows, hoping to see Alec somewhere. The Angel told them they would have been together, but he wished that Alec was beside him. The familiarity and extraneity of the whole situation were unsettling. The apartment looked the same as it was in the other world, but Magnus could sense that it was different. There was no sign of his magic, there were no wards, and the scent was stronger. And Alec was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, Magnus”, he heard Izzy’s voice calling him from the inside.</p><p>She reached him outside.</p><p>“Oh Magnus, you’ look beautiful dressed like this, Alec will love it. And your make up is… is just perfect.” She touched him gently, on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, not daring to answer her and took a quick glance at his clothes. He was dressed in black jeans and a silk black shirt, pretty much the same as he used to.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be nervous, Magnus. He adores you. There’s no other place he’d rather be. No other life he’d rather live or choose, believe me,” and she smiled.</p><p>He nodded. The emotions were too strong and he desperately needed to know where Alec was.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Alec?”, he muttered.</p><p>“Oh my God, Magnus. You really don't remember what we've planned? You’re too tense, you need to relax. He will love your surprise birthday party! Jace is coming home with him in about…ten minutes? Try to focus and remember we will all be hiding behind the plants and the chaise-longues.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was Alec’s birthday?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus felt his head spinning as the old memories were merging with the new ones, the ones of their life together, their human life. Right. He met Alec in high-school. High-school? Magnus had never gone to school in his whole precedent life!</p><p>He heard the sound of the doorbell.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s him?”, he was so anxious. </p><p>“No, Magnus. These are your parents. Your mum texted me that they were on their way. And there should be Catarina and Ragnor with them too.”</p><p> </p><p>Ragnor? Catarina? He couldn’t focus. He needed Alec more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Now… Magnus? Magnus? Are you here with me?”</p><p>He smiled and tried to sound as calm as he could while answering her. “Ehm, yes, sure Izzy. I’m just… overreacting I think.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him.</p><p>“I told you, he’ll love it…, “ then her eyes widened, “WAIT...otherwise you’re worried about your gift. What did you get him? I mean, after all these years together, you must have planned something <em>special</em> and you’re worried that he won’t like it? Magnus, he loves everything that comes from you…”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of calming him, Izzy’s words only worsened his feelings and his worries.</p><p> </p><p>Ok. It was Alec’s birthday and he hadn’t a present to give him. Maybe he had bought him something, well, if he had planned a birthday party with all those people he must have bought something. He just had to concentrate and think about where he’d hid the present.</p><p><em>Relax, Magnus. Alec knows you were a Phoenix just three days ago, he will forgive you</em>.</p><p> </p><p> Then another thought crossed his mind. A desire, a deep longing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Izzy…you said my parents…”</p><p>She seemed puzzled.</p><p>“You’re strange today, Magnus Bane.”</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>“They went straight to the bedroom, we will all exit from the door window and hide as soon as Jace texts me. You need to see them?”</p><p>He shook his head, “I, well I may just say hello to everyone before he arrives, all right?”</p><p>He wanted to see them. </p><p>“Sure,” Izzy answered. "Just go in there and you’ll see. They are pressed like sardines in a box! Clary and Simon had to move your bed for them to fit in!”</p><p> </p><p>He entered the loft, slowly walked toward his bedroom, their bedroom. It was evident that they were already living together. There were different shoes near the entrance and Alec’s jacket was hanging on one wall. The living room was full of pictures. Magnus’ eyes rested on a big one. He and Alec were both dressed in tuxedos and they looked younger. They were dancing.</p><p> </p><p>“You were so nervous on your Prom’s day…”. Magnus gasped. He remembered that voice. He had missed her so much that his heart was crying. </p><p>He turned and saw her. She looked older than he remembered. Well, his memories were pretty messy at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum…,” he whispered and pushed back the tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop looking at me as if I was a ghost, Magnus!”, she joked, then she cradled his cheek in one hand and smiled softly.</p><p>“He loves you so much, Magnus. Don’t be scared. Whatever you have planned, he will be happy. It’s you, Magnus, that he wants. It’s just you. It has always been you. Come on now my boy. Go outside and wait for him. We will wait for your signal to come out.” </p><p>She gently brushed her fingers on his arms and headed toward the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang again. Magnus woke from his trance and rushed outside, still thinking about the missing present.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Alec’s voice coming from the entrance. It was uncertain and quivering. Alec must have been as confused and as lost as he had felt, finding himself alone in a universe they weren’t accustomed to. </p><p> </p><p>“Jace...”, Magnus heard Alec say, “you said Magnus was waiting for me here. Where is he?” </p><p>Magnus recognized in Alec’s voice the same need he had been feeling.</p><p>“Check on the balcony,” Jace answered and Magnus could tell by the direction of his footsteps that he was heading toward their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus’ heart was beating frantically in his chest. He was about to see Alec, again, in a moment. He knew that technically they had just left themselves maybe a half an hour before, but it had felt like a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus almost fainted as he saw Alec passing through the door window that led to their balcony. He was all dressed up in blue and he was beautiful.</p><p>His giant smile was all for Magnus.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…,” he said kissing him lightly on his lips.</p><p>“Hey…I missed you. You’re beautiful.” Magnus was out of words.</p><p>“I missed you too,” Alec replied. “It seems we’ve been hanging together for a long time…”</p><p>Magnus laughed. “There’s a picture of our Prom inside.”</p><p>Alec’s eyes widened. “We have a lot to catch up with. It’s…confusing, but it’s beautiful.”</p><p>“You’re going to meet my parents, Alexander…well, in this life you’ve met them, but…”</p><p> </p><p>Alec could tell from his voice that he was deeply touched.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen her? Your mother?” and Magnus nodded. </p><p>Alec took him in his arms and whispered in his ears, “I can’t find the words to tell you how happy I am for you, knowing that now, you can have all this. I love you, Magnus.”</p><p> </p><p>At that very moment Magnus remembered and instantly realized why he hadn’t bought a present for Alec. He had something more important to give to him.</p><p> </p><p>Raising his voice on purpose he said, "Happy birthday, Alec.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em><strong>Happy Birthday!!!!</strong></em>”. </p><p> </p><p>Alec turned and saw all those familiar and unfamiliar faces smiling to him and Magnus. His mother and father. They were happy! His siblings and, of course, Magnus’ parents and his friends.</p><p>His heart was so full of joy that he felt as if his heart was exploding. </p><p> </p><p>He revolved in Magnus' arms and asked him “You planned all this? For me?”</p><p>Magnus smiled. “I couldn’t buy you a present…”, he paused and looked Alec straight in his eyes, “… because I don’t need one. I told you that if I ever had the chance, I would have done it the proper way.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec furrowed his brows. Which life was Magnus referring to?</p><p>Then his eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Magnus dropping on one knee right in front of him and everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a ring, but… Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband for this life and all the other lives to be?”</p><p>Alec felt the tears pouring from his eyes and streaming on his cheeks. Dropping on his knees he took Magnus into his arms.</p><p>“Yes, Magnus. I already told you, it will always be a yes for you. It has been before, as it is now, and as it will ever be.”</p><p> </p><p>And that kiss tasted more of eternity that any immortal life could have ever given them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE END</p><p>Thank all of you for taking this journey with me.<br/>I had fun and enjoyed writing this.</p><p>Kudos and comments are welcome</p><p>Leave me Malec prompts on tumblr at @brightsasstars<br/>or send me numbered prompts from this list: https://brightasstars.tumblr.com/post/619981178288619520/fanfiction-trope-mash-up</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>